Black Survival Angel AU
by Tsa Ra Vier
Summary: It says Angel AU, but the main character will be a demon Shoichi. It was supposed to be a purely smut fic until plot and chapters happen. A Black Survival fanfiction.
1. Transformation

**Well hello there. This Angel AU is basically... smut. I just feel like stress relieving myself by writing pointless smut and whoops, AU and plot happens. Although it is called the Angel Au please do note that the main character will be a demon!Shoichi. Well, that's it for now. _Enjoy... or not._**

* * *

 _Everything in this world lives because the angels gave them life._

JP died. He knew he was going to die. Too much soda that causes diabetes. Too much enemies that causes vengeance. What he did not know was what comes after. He was a vessel to a cruel game played by two divine creatures.

 _The Angel and The Death God._

"Good Evening. My name is Alex. I am here to deliver you to your next resting place."

The floating spirit named Alex introduced himself as such. Death Gods does not have a mandatory scythe or cloak as uniforms it seems. It was so easy to take his hand and go. But JP was given another choice.

"Excuse me, can you please put your hands off _my_ soul?" JP heard a chuckle. The form standing next to him was an angel but it seemed... _off._

"Shoichi. I have heard about you. You are a rare case amongst the angels and I heard that they are having a hard time getting rid of you…" Alex taunted. "Angels are supposed to be kind and merciful."

"Kind. Merciful. Uncorrupted. The three pillars of the properties of an angel." Shoichi said nonchalantly.

"Heheh… I would not give this one freely to you Shoichi. I would not go down without a fight." Alex said.

"What are your terms?"

Alex smiled. "Since it involves the boy's soul, don't you think he deserved to say his terms ?"

They both looked at JP.

"We shall play a game."

* * *

 _The game rules are simple. If you succeed in your personal task, you are a step ahead of your own goals. If you failed your personal task, you just gave your opponent a step ahead._

"You had always loved games, JP." Alex chuckled.

He was brought back to the academy. There was several Alexes just like him in shape, form, and color. The only thing that differs them was the number. When they succeed their given task, they were given a last name.

The rest will remain...Alex.

"What was this ?" JP looked at Alex in disbelief.

"Ah. My past. A fragment of them. It seems that our goal in this game is similar." he smiled.

JP looked through the ocean of Alexes. Trying to differ them visually was a pain on its own. They moved, talked and smiled the same way.

"You will win the game if you find the _real_ me." Alex said nonchalantly.

JP looked at the death god curiously. "And you will win if…?"

"If I get to find you."

* * *

Shoichi was transported to a university. He had never been in this place before. It was odd for him to feel the cold on his skin. To have flesh and to breathe air. Has it been this long since he was alive and breathing ? Angels to take human form sometimes, but Shoichi see no profit in doing so. People trust winged beings more than human flesh.

"Arda Evren?" he asked.

"Yes ? Can I help you ?" the man named Arda stood up from his study desk. By the amount of black bags under his eyes and the cans of Red Ball he had, he was quite sure this type of job should be Alex's mission instead.

There is no need to beat around the bush. He wanted to go straight for the kill.

"I need your help. I wanted to have a bargain with you. I have a need to take your soul." he said.

" _Oh, that is quite intriguing."_

* * *

JP scanned through the room. He managed to differ a few Alex from the other Alexes. The stronger Alex, the smarter Alex, the quiet Alex, but none of them reminds him of the only Alex he knew.

"He should be the _stealthy_ Alex." JP muttered.

Alex smiled. "If I told you, then there is no point of this game."

JP frowned. Alex haven't even started his "game". He appears as a shadow behind JP. Watching, judging.

"Can't I get a hint ?" JP stuck out his tongue.

Alex hovered to his side. He whispered.

 _One. The truth only exsists in the darkness._

 _One. Do not be blinded by the light._

 _One. It is not true if it was forced._

"That is three ones." JP whined.

* * *

By the time JP had found Alex, he was short by ten minutes. Ten minutes earlier, Shoichi had taken Arda Evren's soul in his hand.

"We all won." Alex stated calmly with JP still in his hands.

Shoichi chuckled mirthlessly. "It seems so. But I am running out of time."

"Angels do not make bargains, Shoichi. Only demons do. Now hand over Arda's soul. He is not yours to keep." Alex stretches out his hand.

"All this time, you are only stalling." Shoichi chuckled. He quickly flew to the death god's side and launched a jab to his stomach. He took JP's soul in his free hand.

"You better make a wise decision now, Alex."

Alex growled.

"Hmph." The angel tossed JP's soul away for Alex to catch. JP materialized in front of him panicked. "He… You must stop him before it was too late."

But it was.

Death gods did not fly as fast as angels. But angels were never schemeful nor manipulative. They would never grant impossible wishes nor turn back time. He was acting as if he was a… demon.

The sight in front of him made his stomach churn. He had been living as a death god long enough, but never to see an angel truly falls into a demon. The transformation was quick, almost unrecognizable if not for the horns that grows through Shoichi's head. The consumption of a soul was the last piece to the transformation.

"Shoichi you are mad!" he yelled.

He laughed.

Fire and ashes appeared and burned his flesh. In a second, Shoichi was not to be found.

"Too late." He muttered to himself. JP managed to caught up with him, huffing, and panting.

"It still does not make sense why he would do that?" JP said. "Are all angels those kind of madmen?"

"No… but I need to find the truth about him." Suddenly, an idea struck to his head. "JP, how do you feel of being an angel ?"

JP was shocked.

"I need someone to have the ability to seek out places and gather information from within the commander's society."

"You wanted me to be a spy ?" JP tilted his head. The idea does not sound half bad but why should he ?

"Think of it as a hacker. I would hire you to mess around the system." he smiled.

This time JP is intrigued. He likes causing trouble. "What's in it for me ?"

Alex thought for a while. "A kiss ?"

JP pouted. "After what we did in the boot camp ? No. I want the whole deal this time!"

Alex chuckled. "Very well."

 _Everything in this world lives because the angels gave them life._

 _Everything in this world dies because the death gods took their life._

 _The system shifts when the demons steals their life._

 _So they decided to shift the system once more._


	2. Recognition

**No smut here. Just angst.**

* * *

Azuko's life was saved by an angel. She was so close to jumping off the seventh story high-school building. She climbed the fence, the wind behind her back. She prayed that maybe, if she could not see her mother in heaven, she would see her father in hell. She missed them, very much.

Azuko took a step and heard a song.

She turned around and saw an angel with a guitar. Her golden locks were short and gleaming. The angel smiled a heavenly smile. It was as if her smile and song lift up her spirit, gave her peace and hope.

"Come child. You do not want to do this. You have so many love inside of you. Live on, for the hope of a better day…" she said. Azuko came to her.

In a split second, a black lance pierce through the angel's body. Azuko screamed as the angel's feathers turn to ashes. The centre of the would burns bright in fire. The angel's eye teared up as she muttered her last peace and love.

In a minute, nothing remains of the angel that saved her.

Azuko turned fearfully towards the direction the lance was coming from. She saw a terrible figure. A horned creature with black wings lunged towards her. He took her by the neck and slammed her towards the ground.

"You will NOT do stupid things like that EVER AGAIN !"

Azuko screamed. She called for her father.

The grip on her neck lessened. There she saw… her father.

"You are a demon!" she yelled. "W-why must you take that form ?!"

The demon in front of her tilted his head. He pulled out a smile, a smirk even. It scares her to think that his father's kind face could turn into such a scary expression. "Does this form displease you ? Good." he laughed.

"W-what do you want f-from me ?" she took a step back. Remembering that this demon has just killed an angel in front of her own eyes.

"You seemed to invite a lot of angels to watch over you. If I am near you, I can kill them all…" he laughed.

"Angels? I-is my father watching me ?" Azuko asked, getting up from the ground. The word 'father' made Shoichi falter from his facade. He almost looked… kind. Almost.

Shoichi put on his trademark smile. He pushed her back to the ground. Less forceful now. "There used to be an angel that begs to watch over you. If he had free time, he would. He would beg the other angels to watch you over whenever. He would always ask for your safety, your wellbeing."

Azuko's eyes were filled with hope. Her father was watching over her. She almost did something his father would be disappointed in. "Daddy... I missed you." she muttered on her own.

Shoichi laughed. "He will miss you too if I didn't kill him."

Azuko wept.

"Now now… you are not afraid of death a second ago. Is that tears really necessary ?" Shoichi chuckled. He took the girl's wrist and bit them hard.

Azuko yelped. Her red eyes flared and in her last defiance, she clawed Shoichi's face. Shoichi retaliated and growled. He lifted his hand almost summoning his lance once more.

He gasped.

His hands were shaking when he realized what he almost done. How can he even have the thought to obliterate his own daughter ? His mind rushed through a series of his own memories, frantically searching for a reason _why_ would he do such things. He couldn't… remember.

By the time he woke up from his own musings, Azuko had ran away. Little did she knew he had marked her. He will know what she does and who she encountered. He is a demon now, he did not care of small things such as her consent.

* * *

Azuko look around cautiously. She would not like to meet that monster that look like his father. Her wrist hurts from the bite. It was bleeding before but now it formed a red mark. She tried washing the mark off but it stays. The mark seemed to be alive. She could have sworn the mark has a heartbeat on its own.

She tried to shake the feeling off. She opened the door to her house. It belonged to the late Azuma family but it was now hers alone. She had no family aside her grandparents. They lived out of town. She could always stayed with them but grandma recently went ill and had to be in a hospital nearly every day. Besides, she choose to live in the house. It has the remnants of the memory of her parents. She was assigned a guardian until recently. Now that she is seventeen, she was deemed fit to make her own decision.

She went in, took off her shoes to walk through the wooden tiles. Sometimes she wondered what happened in this house that fateful night. The police would not let her go into her father's room. She was too small that day to see his father hanged himself with a rope. The police took most of his belongings, and after a few years, she managed to retrieve them. His fountain pens goes on his desk, the photo of their family near the bed, the paperworks were unsalvageable. She didn't need them anyway.

She was in a hospital that night. He called her from his house phone.

" _Daddy ?"_

" _Hello sweetheart. Daddy seemed to left his phone in the hospital…"_

" _It is okay, daddy. I will keep them save for you. Do you want me to read the messages ?"_

" _No...no… it is fine. I told them not to disturb me in the weekends."_

" _Okay daddy."_

" _Azuko…"_

" _Yes, daddy ?"_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too daddy."_

" _Would you mind staying at grandmama's house this weekend ? She will pick you up tommorow. Daddy is cleaning the house. It is very dusty…"_

" _Do you get to catch the dust bunny ?"_

" _Dust bunny ?"_

" _Yeayea ! They are bunnies made out of dust! They come when the house is not clean!"_

 _Shoichi laughed. "Daddy will catch a lot for you."_

" _Daddy."_

" _Yes my honey ?"_

" _I love you."_

" _Daddy loves you too"_

" _...goodbye."_

Azuko never expected that it was the last time they will ever talk to each other. She sighed. She felt… useless. She failed to commit suicide today at the very least she can eat ice cream for dinner.

She went to the kitchen, opened the freezer and took the vanilla ice cream tub.

"Ice cream for dinner ?" a chuckle came behind her.

She turned and saw the same demon came down from the stairs with… is that her father's shirt ?

"Huh? Is everything alright, sweetheart ?" he said. Azuko gasped. The demon spoke in the tone his father. His smile and gesture were also flawlessly similar. "Can I have some ice cream as well ?" If it weren't for the horns that was placed in his head, she could have believed him.

"Y-yeah…" she said automatically. She took another bowl and gave it to him.

Shoichi beamed. He leisurely took the ice cream scoop and scooped him a good handful of them.

"What do you want from me, demon ?" Azuko asked fearfully.

"I have a name." Shoichi said half licking the ice cream.

"Fine then. What is your name and what do you want from me ?" She didn't touch the ice cream at all after that. She could not believe anything this demon said nor do.

"Haha...my name is Shoichi. Nice to meet you." he said.

Azuko fumed. "That is not your name. Stop pretending that you are my father."

"I am not pretending. Unless, you prefer calling me _daddy._ " he smiled.

That was the last straw for Azuko. She turned towards her room and locked the door.

"Hello. Locking the door is rude." He said sitting on her bed.

Azuko screamed.

* * *

Azuko frantically searched for methods of demon exorcism in the school library. Her friends would be laughing at her right now if she had any. The books she read had nothing to do with the type of demon that was sleeping in her house right now. Was there even a type of demon that weirds a blazing lance and eats vanilla ice cream for dinner ?

"Hello. This is Alex."

 _Gaaaaah!_

"Azuma Azuko. I am Alex. I am a death god serving under the night. I also happen to know Shoichi." he smiled. For some reason, Azuko felt that he could trust him more than the demon. It might have been his smile, or his dazzling blue eyes.

"You know my father ?" she asked.

"No. I know the vanilla ice cream-eating demon. I also know how to get your father back." he said calmly.

"Get my father back ? I... I thought the demon killed him." she said sadly. She disliked the thought of his father dying twice.

Alex smiled. "More or less. I am not sure if it will be a _cure_ for your father's sanity. I saw it just for a brief moment, but I had hope." Alex leaned beside the bookshelf, musing. "But I need you to make a promise."

"...What would that be?"

The death god chuckled. "I will tell you how to do it if you promised you would never verbally kick him out. I need to know where he is at all times, and with that I promise he would not harm you."

* * *

Azuko went home with a heavy heart. Considering what was waiting for her home was a demon pretending to be her father, she would rather be anywhere else.

"I am home." she said. She had no idea why she announced it anyway.

She smelled cooking. She turned to the kitchen and saw the demon-Shoichi, in an apron. "We are having curry today~" he smiled.

"Thanks." Azuko forced a smile and set up the table. She stood beside him, building up her courage to do what she was tasked.

"Shoichi."

"Yes sweetheart ?" he smiled.

 _Thump!_ Shoichi heart dropped. He didn't know how he would… should feel. His daughter, should have feared him by now. He had calculated his options, her reactions, acceptance was not one of them.

He shuddered.

He feared.

He would have screamed as if the very thing she did _burned_. His hand was ready to summon his lance and _burn_ them all but he didn't. He returned the embrace as if it was something he longed for. It was not the terrible lust that he first felt when he turned into a mature demon. It was longing, but a different kind of longing. It was something he had been… _forgotten._

He felt at _home._

He felt _safe._

"Uhm… yeah. That was it." Azuko said.

"I...I see." Shoichi said quietly. Almost wanting to speak more about what seemed to be _missing._ "Eat the curry. I will… stay in his room…" he said as he walked up the stairs.

"Dad?"

"Yes ?" he spoke almost automatically. He gasped at the response that came and seemed to not come from his composed mind.

"Thank you for the curry." she said.

"Not a problem." he rushed to his bedroom. He could not risk another misstep nor another flaw. He needed time to recompose himself and made sense of what he had done.

 _What was missing?_

From the outside window, there was a calm death god staring at the scene. He smiled. He would say that his mission was accomplished for now.


	3. Relation

**Here be smut. Pairing: Alex and Shoichi**

* * *

Shoichi ran towards his room, breathing hardly and erratically. He was grateful that Azuko was in school about this time because he would never want to see his father this way.

The horns cannot be hidden even if he tried, but he could always hide his tail. One of the perks of being a demon was having a strong libido. It was not helping him now. It never helped him from the start.

He choose to be a demon to get rid of the confines and rules the angels gave him. He wanted to stay and watch over his child. Something that he regretted when he decided to kill himself when his wife died.

He knew he locked the doors, so he quickly unzipped his pants and stroked his cock feverishly. He just wanted to get this over and done with before Azuko comes home. His tail wriggled for attention, his ass feels so hot and uncomfortable. He tried placing his tail to his asshole. Plugging it in for his self satisfaction. Thrusting it deeper and deeper to touch the sensitive side of himself. He moaned loudly, knowing that nobody will hear him anyway. He was going to ravage himself till he preferably pass out of exhaustion.

"You look desperate." Alex let out a chuckle.

"YOU!" Shoichi growled, then moaned. He wanted to ask him what does he want here but he was busy at the moment. Too busy.

"I don't think your tail would reach that far…" Alex whispered. He pulled the tail out and inserted a finger inside to replace them. Shoichi yelped, then purred in satisfaction as the finger moved inside him. He could not care if it was Alex or anyone touching him right now. All that matters is he had his fill. They could try and kill each other later.

Alex gave him small kisses on his neck. Shoichi obediently returned the kiss, slipping his tongue in to taste the death god beside him. Alex would have never guess how lewd he could become after turning into such monstrosity. His hips seems to be demanding more and more attention. They moved on it's own to have more of Alex's fingers inside them. Not long, Alex had slipped three fingers inside.

"Mmnh~ Alex~ M-more~" Shoichi wriggled his hips.

Alex pulled away. Not because he was teasing him but because he saw blood. His hands were covered in blood which means that the man before him had hurt himself.

"Shoichi… you are hurt." he said.

"Make it hurt!" he demanded. Shoichi sloppily stroked his cock, not paying attention to the fact that he was injured.

"Did you touch yourself like this ? You can get infected." Alex restated his sentence but he held little hopes that Shoichi would actually hear him. He knew for sure he would not in this state. He was turned into such a lustful being.

Shoichi looked at Alex with his lust-hazed eyes. After a solid minute of him not being touched, he started to reach out and touched himself.

"No!" Alex slapped his hand.

"Ah!"

"You cannot do it like this. You have to take more care of yourself." Alex leaned in for a kiss. To make sure Shoichi would not try and hurt himself, he had to avert his attention from his asshole at this moment.

Shoichi moaned. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his lips over and over. Alex licked his lips before nibbling his ear, holding him close as for him to not fall from the bed.

"Shoichi…"

"Mnn ?"

"Where is the antiseptic ?" he asked.

Shoichi pointed the bathroom which was on the opposite side of the room. "Second drawer, white bottle." he panted.

Alex had to find out a way to go out of the room without Shoichi trying to touch himself. This was proven challenging as one if his hand needs to pin him to the bed.

 _Ah._

"Shoichi. Let us play a game." he said.

Shoichi smiled softly at the thought of a game.

Alex rummaged Shoichi's wardrobe for several colored ties. He used one to tie Shoichi's hand towards the bedframe. He could see Shoichi turned completely aroused by this. He took off Shoichi's glasses, leaving him in a haze of what hs will do to him. Shoichi was excited.

"Be patient Shoichi, I have a few more…"

He wrapped one properly around Shoichi's neck. Shoich gasped when Alex pulled the end of the knot like a leash. Alex made sure to give him a smirk to encourage the "game".

Shoichi licked his lips.

Finally, he tied the last tie around Shoichi's cock. Shoichi nearly screamed when he tied the tip of it a little bit too tight. He wriggled for freedom but no avail. He cannot see what Alex will do to him as well. Shoichi was both excited and aroused.

"Ready, Shoichi ? You look beautiful." he smiled.

Shoichi whimpered.

The advantage of being a death god is the fact that he could go through solid objects like doors. He hovered to the bathroom to take the antiseptic that Shoichi told him. He could not bring the whole tub with him through the walls, so he had to coat his hands with them. After decently wet, he came back to Shoichi's locked room.

"I brought you a gift." he said as he spread Shoichi's legs wide. Shoichi waited in anticipation.

He inserted his finger. Carefully not to hurt him further. Although it seems like Shoichi was unable to discern pain and pleasure at this state. Alex pushed further and further until he felt like he has covered Shoichi's asshole with the antiseptic. Shoichi made small grunting noises until Alex touched the nudge inside him.

He moved slowly, careful not to cause more pain to the other man. Alex would be lying if the sight in front of him did not arouse him. The only reason why he didn't take him that moment was because he wanted to be committed to JP.

Alex pulled out and he could hear Shoichi whimpered once more. Alex shushed him. He saw Shoichi's tail moving around and he knew just what to do. He grab his tail, just inches to the tip. He yanked it hard making Shoichi screamed. He immediately came from the shock.

Alex thought he passed out from the action, he undid the knots and letting the remnants of his cum drip to the bed. After being freed, Shoichi wrapped his arms towards his neck. Alex couldn't have guessed that Shoichi possessed more stamina than he thought.

He nibbled Alex's neck and Alex let him be. Suddenly, he felt himself weakened and fell to the bed.

"Thank you for the meal." he heard Shoichi chuckled.

Alex passed out for a long time that day.

* * *

Alex went to visit JP late that night. The newly appointed angel crossed his arms after looking at Alex in a slightly less appeasing manner.

"You were late." JP said.

"I was… distracted." Alex tried his best to smile.

JP turned to his laptop and showed him the scene of where he was that day. Alex retained his smile. "Just think of it as free pornography from me."

"You are lucky it was Shoichi. He did not do anything after he sucked your energy. "

"Yeah. He invited me to dinner. That daughter of his is quite charming. I believe now I understand why he wanted to stay with her." Alex chuckled.

"Is he usable ?" JP asked.

"With the right motivation, I believe so. He was surprisingly easy to control for a demon. This might be our way in."

JP scoffed. "For a death god, you are quite merciless."

"And angels should not be watching porn." Alex answered.

JP laughed.

"You better do that to me right now."


	4. Recreation

**Here be more smut! Featuring Jenny and Shoichi.**

* * *

Azuko gasped when the mails came. Bills. Bills everywhere! She was too used to giving them to her grandparents. Now that they were sick-not to mention financially unstable-she did not know how to pay for them. Water bills, electricity bills, food bills. Life is hard.

She pushed the thought aside. "It is okay, Azuko! You are your mom and dad's strong daughter! You have a part time job! You can just work full time for a few weeks and skip school and you can _try_ to pay them in instalments!" she smiled to herself. There is no use to moping now. She had better called the workplace.

Shoichi scoffed. "You ? Paying bills ? Sounds impossible."

"Hush! I know I can do it! A few years ago I thought I could never be cured. Now I am! All you have to do is believe!"Azuko stuck out her tongue towards the floating demon.

"That is because your stupid dad worked himself to the bone for your hospital bills."

Azuko smacked him. "Well, daddy isn't here now to help me, is he ?" she huffed. "Can't you make yourself useful and poof out money or something "

Shoichi shrugged. "If I can, I would be staying in a hotel."

"See ?!" the girl crossed her arms.

"It is fine…"

"Huh ?!"

"Just go to school as usual. I will take care of the money problems." Shoichi looked to the ceiling, uninterested by the conversation.

"Dad…"

"Yes ?" he replied.

"Promise me you will not kill people."

* * *

The Research Centre was not an ordinary sex district. It provides the clients with a set of experiments and usually, test subjects. All hidden in the glamor of a casual bar. At night, there was not even girls in tight clothing around the streets. Everyone had either made an appointment or came with the appointment.

Shoichi came in his usual suit and tie. He checked his watch to see if he had made it in time. It was a busy night in the district. He could hear laughter and some pleasurable noises if you listen carefully. He was on an appointment today, although he did not have a reservation.

"Excuse me, can you please… direct me to ?" he said.

The receptionist took a glance at Shoichi. From the way he dressed, they would not believe he had made reservations with Jenny Sinclair. She was a superstar on the porn industry. There are biddings online just to have a copy of her videos, millions of dollars just to watch her stream in real time. Her coming to Japan was of course a secret, but there is always people knowing and pretended to have a meeting with her.

"Ms. Sinclair ? Have you made a reservation ?" they asked. They remembered Jenny said she would have the day off today. They were quite sure he was a phony.

"I made reservations on her body." Shoichi was getting impatient. "This is getting ridiculous. Can you just tell her to come and fetch me at the café?"

The receptionist tilted their head. The man in front of him acts as if he was a bigger deal than Jenny ? They had never gotten such haughty attitude before. "Sir. If you have not made a reservation, I would have to ask you to leave-"

"NOO!" a woman screamed.

"Jenny." Shoichi said.

"My darlin sweet baby demon~" Jenny jumped and gave Shoichi a kiss. The receptionist stood there in awe. They had been working with her for almost seven years now and not once they have seen her being so open and loving towards another man. "So your dick finally wants to impregnate me,eh ?" she casually touched his lower regions.

Shoichi rolled his eyes.

The receptionist gawked.

"Sorry darlin. The receptionist is new. They took care of me well right sweetie ?"Jenny winked. They could not think how seven years counts as being new.

"I need money." he said.

"Oh my! Direct as always." Jenny smiled. "You always want something if you ever try and talk to people. What business this time that I could offer you ?" she grinned.

Shoichi frowned. He dislikes this little chatter but he has to tolerate them. He laughed mirthlessly, almost as if changing into another personality. "Something that gets me a lot of money in a small amount of time would do~"

Jenny frowned. "I like the honest you better. That business smile always creeps me out."

The receptionist almost took the application form for a new recruit until Jenny shushed them. "My friend is _special._ I already found _job_ for him."

"So how much is this job worth ?" he asked impatiently.

Jenny smiled.

"I will pay you triple the amount you want." she smiled.

* * *

Jenny brought Shoichi into her room. She took off her clothes and bra, just leaving the corset, the short leather skirt and high heels on. After making sure the door is locked, she extended her wings and showed her horns. "How do I look?" she asked.

"The corset is new. I dislike them though." he said.

"Ah~ you classy man." She hovered to sit on Shoichi's lap. Not even once he did paid attention to her big breast. Jenny was busy undoing his belt and playing with his crotch. "I have not told you what I wanted."

"I assumed this is the _job_ interview ? How much do I have to fuck ?" he said stoically.

Jenny laughed. "Oh Shoichi~ If only you were in this industry. You will earn so much more than me. Your innocent look hides such a terrible personality inside. People love that." she did not stop massaging his cock. Shoichi decided to lie on the bed until Jenny has finished playing with him. "I can imagine yourself playing a role as the innocent new consultant, your mentor decided to praise you for your hard work and when you were asked for a gift, you came and raped them deliciously."

"Heh." Shoichi smiled. "Keep coming up with such crazy fantasies."

Jenny frowned. "Did you really think I would give you to anyone else ? A good-looking, mature demon with incredible libido and a twisted personality ? No darlin. You only have one client. That would be _me._ "

Shoichi feigned a gasp. That would make everything so much easier.

Shoichi finally got decently aroused. His cock was was half hard and dripping precum. Jenny loved the sight she saw. The only problem was, he still looked at her with a straight face. This turn her off. She wanted him to make love to her with all the love and lust he could afford. She wanted to see him flustered just for her and fuck her senselessly.

"Hey, let's do a roleplay." She said.

"Roleplay ?" he asked.

Jenny nodded. She went back to the wardrobe to change her attire. She took the white shirt and a black pencil skirt. She then put a tie around her neck, looking like an office worker.

She came back to Shoichi smiling.

"How do I look as your junior at work ?" she grinned.

Shoichi quite liked this idea. It was easy to tell that he was aroused by the thought of office sex. "Yes. That is decent. Put on some stockings."

Jenny was happy from the reaction. She went back to the wardrobe to find her black stockings and put them in. She was not going to wear the underwear of course. She knew he will have a good time tearing the stockings apart.

"I will have this recorded for personal use." Jenny said as she came out. She held her hips sensually and refrain her hands from touching her right there and now. Being watched by the camera and Shoichi aroused her to no end.

Jenny sat on Shoichi's hips once more. Shoichi looked good enough to eat with his own casual suit and tie. "So.. senpai. Would you mind checking the report that I have made ?" she winked.

Shoichi was laying on the bed unmoving as Jenny began her act. She grinds her hips to his bulge. Her folds was barely touching his cock yet she was dripping with need. "So, this part is the introduction to the subject…" she gasped. She didn't realise how much self control this roleplay needed when she knew Shoichi would not do anything until he was properly aroused.

"And this is… uhh.. " she can't help but touched her folds while grinding into him. "This section explains the crucial part of our p-project...ahn…" she bit her lip."I.. I think I am.. lost with how should I...nnh… do this part."

Shoichi looked at her amused. "You did well for your first project Ms. Sinclair." he clapped. "According to what you have said, the crucial part of your proposal is... _this?"_ he squeezed his fingers inside her folds. Jenny squealed and came immediately to his hand.

"Ahn… Shoichi…" She leaned in to kiss him. Shoichi accepted the kiss nonchalantly.

"I believe you missed a few important points." he said pinning her down. "You forgot about this." his fingers went to touch her asshole, making her moan loudly. "And what about this part ?" he went and twisted her nipples. She wriggled in pain.

"N-no… S-Shoichi. P-Please…"

He smirked. "Aren't I your senpai at the moment ?"

"S-Shoichi senpai…" she whined. "T-touch me more…"

"Why would I do that ?" he laughed. "It is much more fun looking at you suffer and _beg._ " he took the fountain pen he always brought with him and wondered. Should he mark her with the sharp end? Or should he tease her with the blunt end ?

"Senpai what are yo-Aaah!" Jenny screamed.

With a light push he managed to insert the fountain pen halfway into her asshole. If he was being more sadistic than usual, he would have made her write something with her ass.

"This one you need to take more attention of." he flicked the fountain pen playfully. He was driving her crazy. He could see her dripping with her own cum, pouring to her ass and into her asshole. Shoichi did not stop playing with the pen until she screamed another release.

"Shoichi… you cruel…" she gasped. Her face was beet red and she was in tears. A sight which Shoichi enjoyed a bit too much.

"Haha… I had fun." Shoichi smiled and pulled the pen out. Now both her holes were throbbing, needing another fill.

"Please instruct me how to properly do it, senpai~" she smiled.

Shoichi did not have to be told twice and spread her legs wide. The rip on the stockings widened and now Shoichi got to see her full entrance. "I have another meeting after this so I had to do it _**quick!**_ " he pound his cock in one strike. Jenny yelped at the full sensation of him inside her. She felt that _something_ must have broke inside her because the feeling was just _too much_.

Shoichi took no time at all to pull himself out and pound him inside her once more. He pounded into her mercilessly not hearing her screams or cries of pleasure. She took a hold of her neck and tried to bring herself up, but Shoichi kept pushing her down and make love into her. She clawed at Shoichi's back, drawing blood from her perfectly manicured nails.

When she released the third time, her eyes glowed golden and took a bite from him. Knowing she was trying to suck his energy, he growled and bit her back. Jenny suddenly felt a terrible fear as he felt Shoichi changing into his demon form. His cock felt bigger and heavier inside her and her walls are just barely clamping on it. "T-too big Shoichi-AAAH!" she arched her back for the inevitable wave of pleasure. She might get addicted to this size of his.

He grunted and shoots his seed inside her. He filled her up so full that some of the cum drips out from her vagina. He breathed heavily and tried to recompose himself. He held his neck where the bite marks were, hopefully it would come off soon. He take a look at her sleeping form, then to his cock. It seems like he still wanted more from her. He was not finished.

Jenny's eye glowed bright and she wakes up from her sleep. She grinned madly as her horns appear and _growed._ "More… I want more…"

Shoichi could not think anymore when Jenny begs for him. He too was driven by mad lust and need to bury himself inside her. He thrusted his cock into her asshole. Digging inside in an erratic pace, until he completely filled up her other hole as well. He began moaning as well, creating an echo of noises in the bedroom.

They played with everything. Shoichi fondled her breast while her nails made marks on her back. They went back to biting each other and marking each inch of their body. Shoichi pulled her tail while pounding back into her vagina. Releasing another round of cum inside her.

"Shoichi~ I will have your babies~ I will have all your babies~" She laughed in glee. She felt her stomach being fuller than ever and the best part was, he was not stopping. He kept pounding inside her and her body kept milking him.

Her tail playfully went inside his asshole. He squirmed at he feeling at first but he gave in to the feeling. Who knew Shoichi loved to have his hole fondled as well.

After what seemed to be eternity, Jenny ran out of stamina first. She fell asleep after giving Shoichi a soft kiss on his cheek. He grunted and released his hold on her. He had just realised how tired he was after he pulled out from her. Fatigue came to him soon after. He pulled in their warm and incredibly wet blanket-he would not cared anymore- and covered them to sleep.

Jenny woke up earlier and smiled as he saw Shoichi stayed overnight with him. She would lie if she said she was not addicted to her massive cock. She knew Shoichi will never be his but she still kept his seed safe and warm in her belly. It felt nice. She carefully not to wake Shoichi and moved his head slowly revealing his neck.

Although they were both properly marked, she wanted to give him a special mark on her own. Her eye glowed and she muttered a spell. With a little nip on his neck, a mark grew around them leaving a cute love-shaped tattoo on his neck. This way, she would know where he was whenever she needed him.

She hummed as she took fresh clothes on. She still wanted to smell like yesterday for a while so she would not want to take a bath yet. She left the room humming and was greeted by the receptionist.

"Good morning . You look happy today." they said.

Jenny turned around and gave them a kiss. The receptionist was struck in awe and for an odd reason felt like they _owe_ their life to Jenny. They wanted to do _anything_ for her.

"Darlin, can you go to the bank and get me three bags full of cash for me ?" she winked.

They complied.

Jenny thought today was such a beautiful day.


	5. Assimilation

**No smut. JUST ANGST.**

* * *

Azuko's jaw dropped when Shoichi-demon dad, not real dad- came to pick her up from school with a car. It was not a family car too, it was a fucking lancer. It was a week since the bill crisis was averted. God knows how he gets the money but the next week? New clothes ? New car ?! How many people did he kill ?

"Get in!" he said smiling.

Azuko quickly went in before anyone sees her. It was better than being panicky about it and causing trouble.

"A CAR ?! I need to know where you get this money !" Azuko yelled.

Shoichi just chuckled. From his also brand new prescription shades he gazed at her daughter top to toe. "You need new clothes."

"You are not buying me anything until you tell me!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

Shoichi pulled the car to the side and parked miraculously well. "I got a high paying side job." he smiled. "Now, how about daddy buy you ice cream ?"

Azuko nearly fell for it but she shook it off. "Did you kill anyone ?"

Shoichi shook his head. "My friend is a superstar and she lent me the car for work. She also sent me some other gifts. I sold most of them for small cash."

"Your friend?" Azuko tilted her head.

"Demon friend. She is a demon." he said flatly.

"...okay."

* * *

Azuko and Shoichi went inside the café. They both beamed the the ice cream at the same time which annoys Azuko how much that demon reminds her of her real father.

"Which flavor do you want ?" he asked.

"Just give me money and I wil buy them myself. I don't trust your judgement." Azuko said sternly.

Shoichi shrugged. Fine by him.

Azuko ordered her ice cream and took the number. Shoichi was behind her until there was a slam on the door.

"Shoichi darlin~"

Shit.

The lady went gingerly and skipped lines to get to his side. "Buy me ice cream please~"

Shoichi shot her a death glare. Jenny laughed. "I am craving for ice cream~ Or maybe something more than ice with the cream~ My boy Rosalio is not here at the moment and I am lonely~"

"I had my daughter with me today. Go away." he said.

"Ooh~ The cute one with the red eye ? How adorable!" Jenny skipped over to meet Azuko.

"Hey! Wait! Come back!" Shoichi yelled.

Azuko was sitting with her ice cream when the incredibly beautiful foreigner came to her. "Hello there~ You must be daddy's little girl~" she said.

Azuko was prepared to leave until he saw Shoichi pushed through the queue and went to their table. "Jenny. What did I said about minding your own business ?!"

Jenny whined. From the way Shoichi reacts to her, Azuko safely assumed they know each other. "Dad, this is your demon friend ?"

Jenny nodded cheerfully while Shoichi sighed.

"She gave me the job and money. So technically we are not friends. She is my boss."

Jenny nodded again in approval. "He is my bodyguard. He guards my body~" she winked.

Shoichi wanted to choke her right away.

Azuko sort if read between the lines and shrugged it off. He is a demon so he could do whatever he wants. He is not his real father anyway. "So you two are sex buddies?"

Shoichi panicked and shushed her. Telling her to _not be so loud._ Jenny laughed at the act for she knew he loved them anyway.

"Shoichi, be a darling and buy me an ice cream will you ?" Jenny winked. After tossing her credit card at his face, he begrudgingly go to the queue again. Azuko really wondered if that demon was weak to money.

"So…" Jenny started. "How is he ?"

Azuko shrugged. "I still don't know why he must take my dad's form and pretending to be my dad. I know he is hunting angels and such but.. why ?" she grumbled. She took a glance at Shoichi who quickly turned back to face the queue when she spotted her looking at his direction.

Jenny can't help but smile at the remark. "You don't know anything, eh ?"

"Sorry ?"

Jenny hummed as she took a mirror from her bag. "We demons are incredibly powerful beings, but one thing I know for sure, we cannot shapeshift. That is weird coming from a demon such as myself but… that is what Shoichi looks like."

Azuko raises an eyebrow. "Did you mean that, he naturally looks like my dad?"

"On the contrary little one. I think he _is_ your dad" she smiled.

Azuko laughed. "He said it himself. He killed my dad. He was an angel protecting me until… he-"

"Did you know that Shoichi used to be an angel?"

"What ?!"

Jenny shrugged. "The last time I saw him before he turned into a demon, he already has the signs. Broken wings, pale face, always unfocused. I'm glad he lost his wings completely. It was hard to see him in such a pitiful state. I like this one more." she licked her lips.

"What happened to him ?" Azuko whispered.

Jenny smiled. "You should know. He is staying with you is he not ?"

"He... never told me anything…" she said.

"Figured. He was good at hiding his intentions. Then again, it is easy to know which part of him that he lost." Jenny huffed.

"Lost ?"

"Child. When you become a demon, you lost a crucial part of yourself in return for power. I think he lost his _compassion._ That is why he is so cool~" Jenny giggled. "Without his compassion, he will think all too rationally. He will justify his thoughts with his mind and and act according to it."

Azuko thought for a while. Maybe Jenny make sense after all. If there is a slight hope that his father was here with her… should she put faith in him?

"He commited suicide years ago. I would believe him more if he becomes a demon instead of an angel." she said. Azuko will never forget this fact. He left her alone. As much as she missed him, there will be a bitter part in him that would never be replaced.

"Strawberry for you. Matcha for me." Shoichi cut into the conversation with a good bowl of sundae.

Jenny grinned. "We were talking about you."

Shoichi raises an eyebrow. "I hope it was not about our sexual misadventures." he took his seat beside Azuko.

Jenny shook her head. "Of course not."

Azuko takes a look at his bowl of ice cream and smiled. "My dad used to like matcha ice cream a lot as well." she showed her empty bowl of matcha ice cream.

Shoichi blushed. "T-That was not intentional…"

Jenny have not seen such genuine emotion from Shoichi before. It was quite refreshing.

"Child, remember. He lacks _compassion_." she said.

* * *

Shoichi drove them home. Jenny decided to go on her own. Good riddance. Shoichi did not think he could last another minute with her. Well, at least he got her credit card. He could buy more ice cream now if he wanted to.

"Dad…"

"Hmn ?" he tilted his head.

"Can we make a quick stop somewhere ?" Azuko asked.

"I do not see why not." he turned his car towards the address she gave him. They parked on the kerb between the spacious park and the residential area. Azuko took off and held her breath. "Dad, will you follow me ?"

Shoichi complied.

Azuko took him through the park. He thought it was a park at first but soon he realised it was a public cemetary. Shoichi instantly reached out and pulled Azuko's hand.

"Let's get out of this place." he said sternly.

 _This place is bad. I don't want to…_

"Dad…" She pulled herself back.

"No. I am not going…" he said with a hint of...fear ?

"Dad, did you know what place is this ?" She asked softly. She really could not read what is in the demon's mind now. He never looked so distressed.

"N-No…" he lied.

"I understand." she said. "Azuko will be right back. Wait for me." she said as she turned further into the grave site.

 _Daddy will be right back, wait for me._

He said that once. One time. Azuko was sick in the hospital bed and Shoichi was called by the doctor regarding her conditions and more importantly, her payment.

He _cannot_ lose her here.

He killed whatever fear dragging him and moved his feet to find her. He found her sitting beside a worn out grave. Azuko's mother was not buried here of course. She was a loved one with friends and family to take care of her remains. This one, belonged to a really poor and lonely man whose body was found hanging inside his own house.

 _Rest in Peace_

 _Azuma Shoichi_

"You came." Azuko said softly. "They would not let me see his corpse until he was buried. Everyone was afraid it will scar me more than it already has. Everyone made is less painful for me but… sometimes I just thought to myself and realised "Oh, I am an orphan…" and it made me a little bit sad."

Shoichi was quiet. He did not said a word as he stood and watch the small square where they buried his body years ago.

"Dad, Jenny told me how you used to be an angel. She also told me the possibility of you used to be my dad. At the very least, I don't think that is true. You are so different to him that… I am actually fine showing these to you." Azuko smiled bitterly. She wiped a few loose tears from her face and cleaned her father's grave with wet tissue.

Azuko was surprised when Shoichi fell to his knees and hugged her from behind. She protested but he only hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry…" he said.

"Shoichi ? Please. Do not tease me like this." Azuko said.

"I am sorry I was weak…"

Azuko's eyes widened. She realised now that he really was her father. She cried. She cried like she has never grieved. Shoichi held her in his arms, calming her like it was just a bad dream. She was six again after a nightmare, her father would bring her warm honey with milk and stayed with her until she fell back asleep.

"Azuko ?" Shoichi whispered. His eyes widened when he realised she fainted.

A chuckle came. "You have two days."

"ALEX!" Shoichi growled.

"Yes. This is Alex." he said calmly. "I found what you were doing before you fell. I feel kind enough to tell you that before you panic why she suddenly fainted."

Shoichi lifted her up quietly. "What do you want ?"

"I am just here to merely tell you that archangel Aya is looking for you. Oh, and if you have information regarding Rosalio, please tell me. I remember he was dating your sex friend Jenny not long ago." Alex smiled. "Oh, this is for you." Alex tossed a feather to the floor.

Shoichi picked them up and put it on Azuko's body. It dissapears immediately.

"Now you have three days."

Shoichi still does not trust him. He took Azuko back to his car and waved sarcastically to Alex.

Alex merely smiled.

He drove home.

* * *

"So _that_ is what the feather for!" JP jumped from his chair. He closed his laptop and took off his uniform. He reached his back for _that one missing feather_ that Alex took when he was doing... _things._

He would had a talk to Alex about this.


	6. Consultation

**Not yet AlexJP but now I am doing ShoichiAya...**

 **anyway, have some backstory.**

* * *

Alex closed the door to his room. Yes, death gods do live in a room. His apartment was comfortable if not cold. The abandoned hotel provides enough comfort for a death being to sleep in. Everyone needs rest and death gods are not exempted of exhaustion. He turned on the broken tap and brushed his hair. Old habits die hard they said. He remember not how he became a death god but he remembered a mission to do so. He took a glance at his wrist where the name "Erebus" was tattooed on. It was solid proof he was a death god.

"I needed explanation." a voice came to him.

Alex smiled.

"I am quite sure you knew why I took that feather from you. I needed to see it myself." he said.

JP scoffed. "Of course." Alex always prioritize his missions over him. This was a part of him that JP both likes and hates so much.

"I will make it up to you." he said wrapping his arms around the small child.

JP looked up to give him a kiss. "Promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

Shoichi drove far. Away from the residential and the city he came to the lighthouse which he remembered very clearly. This is where he first decided to end his life. It took him several weeks to actually hang himself in his own house, but here was the place that paused him from doing so. This is the place he met Aya.

 _What are you doing ?_

 _Uhm.. I was just...uhh…_

 _You need to go back to the office. Your work is not yet done young man!_

 _But I-It will not matter…_

Then there is a phone call from Azuko's school.

 _Daddy ? Are you picking me up soon ? Are you late ?_

 _Y-yes… s-sorry sweetheart. I will be a bit late. Can you wait for me ?_

 _Yes daddy. I got a good score today._

 _That is great! I am so proud of you!_

Shoichi turned around to see the lady dissapear from his eyes. When he finally killed himself, he met her again. She was dissapointed.

 _I chose you… but now I cannot turn back on my words. I believed you were kind and gentle. You were stronger than this...but…_

He remembered meeting his wife then. She was screaming in anger at him. He was beaten up that instant and tears were flowing through her face.

 _She. Is. Sick. How can you leave her parentless and alone ?!_

 _...but I missed you...so much…_

Shoichi would never look at his wife's face again. Not when he took the angel's trial test and became an angel, not when he was accused of murder of a fellow angel and not especially when he fell deeper and became what he is now.

"You know what you were doing is wrong and criminals shall be executed." An angel flew through him and materialized herself. It was archangel Aya.

"Aya. I need your help." he said.

Aya pulled out her gun and aimed them to his chest. "There will be no assistance offered to the likes of you."

"Aya…" he begged.

"Shoichi what became of you now has no connection to the past. The angel I knew as my apprentice is dead." She fired her gun inches away from his neck. Shoichi took a step closer to her, unafraid.

"Aya my daughter is _dying._ I need to get angel's wings before she dies. I _cannot_ lose her. I do not want to kill you...please." he begged once more.

Aya flew to his side. She sighed. "If I gave you both of my wings, will you stop killing the angels for a while ? I will buy time for you until I can take this case to the court."

"I promise." he said.

"You will come to court when I asked you." Aya reinstated.

"Yes…" he said impatently.

"I will take your words in the law of the death gods!" Alex chuckled. "You cannot break your promise now."

Shoichi growled. He materialized his lance and readied himself to kill him.

"Shoichi. Stop." Aya said softly. She thanked Alex and he went off.

"Now, Shoichi. Please be gentle." She whispered.

* * *

Shoichi took Aya back to his house. They said no word on the way home. He instructed her to go inside his room.

She knew where his room was. It has never changed. She watched over him even before he was an angel. She chose him for his kindness and dedication. She saw when he hanged himself in his own room and unable to do anything about it. His soul was dark when it was reaped, but hope grows so fast inside him.

She was wrong to assume it was hope. He was driven by despair more than anything. He wanted _something_ to anchor his life to. He _needed_ a reason to still be what he is. The demons took advantage of this weakness and poisoned his mind.

 _If you give some of your wings to her, she will live longer…_

 _You cannot give your wings all the time. You will be weakened… and she will eventually die… you need more wings…_

 _Ahahaha. You just killed your own kin. For what ? Your precious little daughter. Let me tell you a secret, you can be one of us instead! All you need to do is to consume a human soul…_

"Aya?" Shoichi snapped her from her trance. She was looking at a sleeping Azuko.

"My room is on the other side." he said calmly. As if Aya losing her way is a common occurance for him.

Aya promptly followed him.

His room was almost as she remembered years ago. It was as if the demon didn't touch anything from it. As if he had never changed. His desk was still filled with photographs of himself and his daughter. Added new ones now with himself without a trace of smile in his face. There are dirty laundry in the laundry basket and a bag filled with rolled up money.

"You haven't change your lifestyle at all…" she said.

Shoichi scoffed. "My sex toys are under the bed if that is what you are looking for."

Aya frowned. She laid on his bed sighing. How can someone like him turn and fell so bad ? She still cannot see it.

Shoichi pulled out a sword from his bag. It looked like a broadsword with three different edges. It used to belonged to Fiora. Aya noted how he actually took it with him.

"This is.. the sword I used for my first kill." he said softly. "I will use it to cut off your wings."

Aya flinched. She extended her wings, revealing three pair of them. Shoichi looked at them in awe, almost hopeful. "Please don't make it hurt so much…"

Shoichi nodded. "I know how to lessen the pain."

He pulled out bandages from his bag, needles, and ointments. From his pocket, he pulled out a bag of pills which he opened and took into his mouth.

He pulled Aya into a kiss, forcing her to swallow the pills. In a few moments, she felt her thoughts clouded in a thick fog. She felt unbelieavably light, almost happy. She could not help but smile at Shoichi. "Wh..What is this ?" she grinned.

"Something that will take you off the pain." he kissed her neck. Aya gasped and her smile widened. "Shoichi… don't misbehave… okay ?"

Shoichi nodded. "I'm glad you felt fine." he pinned her on the bed, her face facing the pillow. He pulled his sword towards the first wing before she moaned.

"Shoichi naughty…"

"Aya _please_." he muttered. Even though he was good at self control, Aya was making it really hard for him to concentrate.

"Shoichi gives me weird stuff…"

"Aya...this will hurt." He said.

In a swift clean movement, he cut off one of her wings. She let out a blood curling scream which Shoichi quickly choke the life out of her. Then a second one, a third. Blood splashed allover his face and he welcomed them in euphoria. He could just taste her in his lips. He wanted more of her fear.

 _No… no. Focus Shoichi._

He pulled out a needle and stabbed it where the blood was pooling the most. Another needle on a different wing. He stabbed them repeatedly until it stopped. He bandaged her quickly with trained fingers. He used his bedsheets to wipe off the excess of bleeding. His hands were shaking. Not knowing whether it is from excitement or fear when he saw his own bloody hands. He couldn't stop himself from licking the blood off his hands.

Shoichi's red eyed glowed. He felt an unusual thirst and not the usual bodily lust he felt. He wanted to take more of her blood. Shoichi crawled to her neck and kissed them gently. He could hear her low breathing and her pulse. She seemes very human for an angel at this moment.

He opened his mouth to bite her neck but he felt his stomach curled in disgust. He ran quickly outside towards the bathroom and emptied his stomach on the sink. It was blood. Everything was blood. He knew half of those blood was not what he ate.

"...Dad?"

Shoichi eyes widened

He turned around to see Azuko, pale and white. She too was shocked by his father's appearance.

Not being able to form proper words, he stared at Azuko with his glowing eyes. "...Azuko…"

His daughter was unable to move for some reason. Whatever was in front of her, she was under that thing's mercy. It spoke in a deep and low voice as it touched her face. "Is… Is everything...okay ?"

Tears were welling from her eyes. She was afraid.

Shoichi seemed to be awakened from his trance. Although his form did nor change, his voice turned back to those Azuko recognize.

"It was… a dream...Azuko. Go back to… sleep…" he said.

She fainted.

* * *

Shoichi came back to his room after tucking Azuko back to her bed. He ignored the blood hand print he made when he pulled the covers. Now, he had to finish his job.

He came back to Aya to see her cut off her fourth wing on her own. It was a sloppy job but she was smiling.

Shoichi began to think he gave her too much drugs.


	7. Narration

**Angel AU Narration**

 **Extra comment: Shoichi u playa. ShoAya smut after plot. And angsty sad after smut.**

* * *

Azuko dreamed. She met mother in an unfamiliar house in an unfamiliar neighborhood. She looked...different. If his dad was different, her mother looked even more different. She knew she was her mom but… there is an uneasy feeling around them. It was as if her mother hid something really grave from her.

"Mom ?" she asked.

She put curry rice in front of her. Immediately they were sitting on a dining table. Her mother smiled.

"I know this isn't much, but I really hope you would stay with me." she said.

"Mom… what happened ?" she asked softly.

"Your dad… did you know what he did to keep you away from me ?"

She remembered her suicide attempt, how he saved her-in a way-. Was that what she was referring to ?

"Your dad kept you alive after your time. Slowly, slowly you were corrupted. Blood of innocent angels inside you…" her mother wept.

She remembered her father. Eyes hazed, smile widen, bloodied hands, bloodied...body.

" _...Azuko…"_

" _Is… Is everything...okay ?"_

" _It was… a dream...Azuko. Go back to… sleep…"_

Azuko took a step back. The vision was not a dream ? His father said it was a dream.

"Where is my father now?" she asked.

Her mother showed her the vision. Her father was asleep beside her sleeping body. His breathing was hard, his hands were bloodied, his wings were torn, but Azuko saw how he held her hands close. She thought, how could he change so much yet so little. This is her father.

"Mom, Dad is still in there…"

"He is taking you away from me. You were supposed to...die. That angel wings...kept you alive...illegally." her mother said worriedly. "What if he made you what he is now ? A demon ?"

Azuko hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "Mom, Dad _needs_ me. I can not let him get any worse than this…"

Her mother sighed. "Alright. Please take care of your father. He is always too naive. He was bound to make a lot of stupid decisions after another. I thought I would never forgive him but…"

"...can you please tell him that I have forgiven him?"

Azuko nodded.

She bid farewell to her mother and went back to her sleeping body.

* * *

Azuko woke up. The first thing she needed to find out was whether her father was alright.

There she saw him, asleep, holding his hand.

"...Daddy?"

Shoichi woke up in a gasp. Fear was in his eyes turned relief. He went and embraced his daughter and whispered to her weakly. "I...I thought I lost you again…"

Azuko returned the embrace, stroking his father's back where the demon wings are. "Daddy… it's okay… I am here now… it's okay… I am not going anywhere…"

Shoichi cried. He cried out her name and her wife's name. He let this moment to make himself weak and fragile, something he had never shown before. This made Azuko realised how much he loved her. How much he regretted and how much he cared for her.

"Daddy...Mommy says it's okay. Mommy forgives you. We both do…"

"R-Really ?" he sobbed.

Azuko nodded. "Yeah"

Shoichi gave her a small sheepish smile. "That is… good."

Shoichi felt a sudden tug on his back. His tail was forcing itself to be out. Shoichi sighed and had to let his pants slightly down just to let some breathing space for his tail. "Azuko, I am sorry. Daddy has immediate errands to do…"

"Dad, be safe okay…" she said.

Shoichi's eye glowed.

"Thank you."

* * *

Azuko was preparing dinner for his father and herself when someone knock on the door. Her father has not got out from his room for three hours which slightly worries her. She put the instant ramen aside to cool down.

She took a peek and it was Jenny on the front door.

"Hello sweetheart~ Is your daddy here ?" Jenny said cheerfully.

"Well, yea…" she said suspiciously.

"Good~ Mind if I come in ?" The succubus twirled around her and chuckled.

Another person popped in through the wall. "I know why you are here. Shoichi is in heat and you were going to take advantage of him, huhuhu…"

"Heh! You were going to do the same as well aren't you ?"Jenny scoffed.

Alex chuckled. "But of course. Toying with his ass is most pleasurable~"

"C-Could you guys stop talking about fucking my dad please ?!" Azuko yelled. The death god and the succubus looked at her amused.

"Haha… the child is shy." Alex mocked.

Azuko fumed. She pouted and went back into the house. Back in the kitchen he saw his father casually eating the ramen with fried eggs. "Hello. Who is at the door ?"

Azuko sighed. Alex and Jenny let themselves inside. "Aww~ You're done ?"

Shoichi nodded casually. "I got someone to help me on my feeding."

"Lucky bastard…"Jenny muttered.

Shoichi chuckled. "Lucky bastard is still here. She is wearing my sweater."

"Wearing your sweate-ugh! Ah! I am SO jealous!" Jenny complained. She hovered behind Shoichi and gets her hands around him and touching his skin. Shoichi lets him.

Alex smiled. He helped Azuko with the rest of the instant ramen.

"Uhm...Sho...ichi ?"

Aya peeked from the door. Her eyes still look hazy from… the previous encounter. The sweater was oversized, revealing her body wrapped in thick bandages. Her wing remnant was slumped and dragging on the ground.

Shoichi pushed Jenny aside and went to fetch Aya. He lifted her up and gave her small kisses on the cheek, just to pour oil all over Jenny's flame of jealousy. AYa was of course, still too dazed to realised what was going on.

"W-what's going...on ?"She asked.

"Yeah! Did you get fucked by Shoichi ? You lucky bastard!" Jenny fumed.

Aya looked at Shoichi confusedly. "Shoichi… fuck…?"

Shoichi smiled softly. "Yes… she meant this one…" Shoichi's hand trailed down under her sweater. He teased the folds between her thighs till she moaned in front of everyone.

Azuko blushed and went out from the kitchen.

Shoichi chuckled. "It doesn't matter anymore." he looked at Alex and brought Aya to his side. "Can you take her home ?"

Alex smiled."I am surprised you did not kill her. You have some compassion inside you after all."

Shoichi forced a tired smile before pushing the death god, the demon and the angel out of his house. They complained but Shoichi was having none of it. Not at the moment. After securely locking the door, he went to sit at the outside stool. He could kill for a cigarette right about now. He went into his room to see Azuko standing there. He was glad he burned the sheets beforehand.

"Azuko…"

"Dad, tell me."

"What do you want to know?"

"The truth." she said sternly.

Shoichi complied.

So where does the story starts and ends? His death, he told her. Out of regret, longing, missing. His angelhood? It was out of despair. He regretted her death, not being able to face his wife, he settled to protect his child even if he was drowning in self-hatred. His fall was caused by his mistake, his tiredness. He admitted on killing Fiora, his angel friend to give her feathers and prolong Azuko's life. It does not stop there. He ran away from the court and decided to fall into a demon. He gave his life in heaven for a death of the soul. He now can appear in front of her, stay with her, keep her safe and live together with her. Even if sometimes he _forgot_ his own purpose.

"But everything will be alright now, won't it ? You don't have to kill anyone…" She said.

"I will kill all the angels if it means saving you." he said sternly. "I need to… do at least this thing right."

Azuko held his father's hand. "Dad… I promise you. I can do this. I could live my life on my own… you do not have to worry…"

Azuko knew. Shoichi was a parent who seemed to not be able to let go of their child. It was love but it was too much. She was grateful but it was hurting him. It hurts her to see what he had sacrificed for her.

"I love you dad. We will.. Sort things out slowly,okay ?" she smiled.

"...okay." he replied.

* * *

Aya's return to heaven was a great gossip. An angel having an affair ? Some said with the death god that brought him back from the attack of the demon, but some said it was an affair with the demon himself. Some said she was impregnated by the demon, creating an evil unborn. Alex tried to keep the gossip at a minimum. Keeping Aya out of the crowns and lead her straight into her bedroom. He helped her put on fresh bandages for her gaping wound, took her to bed and bid her goodnight.

Late at night, she recalled the events that happened on the afternoon. What Shoichi did to him and how she reacted towards them. She would be lying if she didn't like them. Shoichi was kind to her, at least on the parts that she remembered.

When Shoichi came back to his room, Aya was half asleep. She could feel the tension in the air almost as if it was a hunting ground. She knew immediately something was _wrong_ with Shoichi.

She tried to raise herself from the bed but her back felt so painful. Her eyes still too dazed to see where he was or where she is at this moment. Why are the sheets so...red ?

"I'm sorry. I will replace the sheets right away…"He said softly as he pulled the sheets off her. Aya shivered from the sudden coldness. The wet blood and the cold air made her too vulnerable. Shoichi collected the bloodied bedsheets and rolled them up into a ball. He then put them into a spare canvas bag to be later burned. She could feel that Shoichi was breathing hard, he was holding something back. Her drug-induced mind could only try to guess what was bothering him.

"Shoichi...Shoichi cold ?" she asked softly.

Shoichi looked at her. Her skin was soft and open, the bandages covered her front but at some places it was torn and loose, he could almost saw her nipples peeking through the bandages. He was barely licking his lips. "N-No… I am not cold."

Aya nodded. "Oh.. alright. Aya… cold…" she shivered. She hugged herself for not having any other sheets to keep her warm. The drug he gave her seemed to cloud her mind too. Something inside her was burning, but just faintly, ticklish. She wants to be touched more.

Shoichi hits his back to the wall. He groaned. He could not believe how hungry he was at this moment. Aya was there, drugged and willing. He could have… he should have…Why must he crave for pleasure _now ?_

After a moment of self-control, he snapped. He could not have waited for anything. Even if he didn't touch Aya, he needed to be touched. His toys were under the bed, if he could just reach…

"Shoichi… are you...okay ?" Aya murmured.

"No Aya I am not!" His breathing fastened. "I am.. A demon! I have these fucking urges to… fuck!" He said as he scrambled to find the box under the bed. He opened them to find a note from Alex saying that he confiscated them for "better purposes".

"FUCKING ALEX!" He cursed.

Aya's mind seemed to work-or not work-. She pulled Shoichi by the hand and kissed his lips. " Well… I can help. Angels are...good helper."

"You would not want to help a demon…" he said.

"No… but.. I wanna… help…Shoichi…" she smiled innocently.

Afterwards Aya remembered being given another drug. This one sets her lower regions on fire. She continuously touched her female folds after being instructed by Shoichi how to handle them. She was ecstatic, touching herself makes her feel happy. She never knew how to handle her lower parts before, from her death nor her angel life. She lived her life solely for upbringing peace and justice but this feeling was...divine. She came for the first time on her own hands, with Shoichi's hands keep helping her touch herself. They took a sitting position where Aya sits in front while Shoichi held her in an embrace at the could feel something hard against her back but she never knew what it was.

Shoichi sucked the base of her neck and she gasped at how nice it felt. He taught her to balance between touching her clit and her nipples, giving a teasing pull and fondled her breasts. She gasped and moaned. Aya never knew she could make these noises. The urge forces her to keep touching herself, faster, and harder. Her hips bucked to the front but there was nothing there but her own fingers. She kept moaning until Shoichi inserted two of his his fingers between her folds.

"Ah-ahn~ S-Shoichi... w-what is this…?" She felt odd and impatient. Her hips kept moving to push his fingers inside her. Shoichi probably took pity on her eventually and pushed his fingers deeper inside her. Her toes curled and she almost came again from her high but Shoichi pulled his fingers away. The disappointed look on Aya's face made Shoichi smile.

"Why do you...do that ?" she said between gasps.

"Aya…I could not hold it any longer…" Shoichi licked his fingers. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his erect cock. "Aya...I needed you to look at what I will do to you…"

"Huh?" She turned around. Her thighs shaking and wet, throbbing with need. "What is that…? That is naughty…"

Shoichi chuckled. "That is naughty indeed…"

Aya tilted her head. "Shoichi want to...put it inside? I think ? That is...sex, right ?" Aya put her fingers back inside, trying to replicate what Shoichi did to her.

"Yes…" he said, pushing her to the bed. Aya gasped and fell with a thud. He spread her legs open and directed his cock to her vagina. "You are so high right now, Aya. I really wished you would remember this time when I _**tainted you."**_ Shoichi thrusted his cock inside her. She let out a scream when Shoichi thrust into her over and over. Her legs unconsciously wrapped themselves around Shoichi's back. Aya was loud, her screams and moans could be heard outside the room. Thankfully he casted a spell to absorb the noises inside his room...for Azuko's sake.

Aya repeatedly cried out his name. She felt a strange fullness having him inside her, something she had been missing her whole entire life. She didn't remember the fact she was an angel or even it was an unholy union, she just felt right at this moment Her body was loved and her mind was full of happiness. Yes, perhaps that was it ? That was love ? That was why they were… making love ?

Shoichi shot his seed inside her. Her insides clamped around his cock, milking him fully. It hurts a lot, but she felt happy. Shoichi made him...so happy. Her arms reached out to him and he accepted them. Aya thought, perhaps Shoichi is good, he loves her very much,right ?

"Shoichi… I love you…" she whispered before she fainted. Shoichi wiped his mouth off the excess energy he took. He was also filled in his own way.

Yet, Shoichi was taken aback by the words. Love ? He did not love her. She was just a fling. She was just a simple need that he used and could as easily thrown away. "I... can not… I do not love you…" he whispered.

He tightened her bandages once more, wiping up the blood on her back and the wetness between her thighs. He took a glance and decided to wipe her clean with his tongue, tasting and savoring her as if it would be his last. His eye glowed with need but it does not show any interest on the sleeping angel. He turned his attention to his desk as he sat down. There was a photo of his family, his once beloved wife and small daughter. He took his hands and pumped his cock once more, imagining she was there with him, holding him close.

He remembered his first union and how it was simple and sweet. They were both nervous and curious.

What have he become now ?

He came from his fingers wishing there would be more to that. Without his toys, it seems that he was limited in what he could do.

He went to the shower and took a quick bath. His cold skin was warmer now as it took a redder color. He was… so tired. He put on his sweater and jumped to sleep beside Aya. He could not face her.

The angel's arm wrapped around his belly and for a second he thought of stabbing her with his wings.

"Shoichi… don't cry…" she said.

Shoichi realised he was crying.

* * *

Aya slept with the thought of Shoichi. His expressionless face as he pound inside him was tinged with worry. She liked how his cock felt inside her and how her folds were touched. Her hands slowly reached between her folds and she held her breath. She drew circles around her vagina, pinching her own clit, she writhed when she dug her own finger inside. She called out Shoichi's name, hoping his fingers would help her form her release once more.

She slept well that day.


	8. Mission

**Angel AU Mission**

 **Woot woot MeijiShoichi smut and ChiaraShoichi smut. Contains rape, blasphemy and kinky shit.**

* * *

Shoichi felt a strange power coming to his direction. He prepared himself for the worse as he took his overcoat and out on his shoes. "Azuko! Daddy is going out for a while, okay? Lock the doors and if things go bad, call he stupid death god!"

Azuko yelled from her room upstairs. "Dad it's raining! Don't forget the umbrella, okay ?!"

"I will be right back!" he said as he slammed the door.

As soon as he was out, he spread his wings and flies fast. Just as he thought, the strange power was following him. Soon, he could see the silhouette turned into a form of man. Shoichi flies faster but the shadow caught up to him. It reached for his neck and he was brought to the ground. The soft and muddy soil break his impact for a bit before a thunderous roar came from the shadow.

"Long time no see, Shoichi…" the elder demon said.

"M-Meiji...san…" he choked his words out.

"I have a mission for you, would you want to know?" He choked him harder and he could see the other man's eye glowed. Shoichi summoned the flames to burn him and the other demon. Surprised, Meiji pulled out his gun and shot him on the shoulder. Shoichi growled and pounced on him only to be caught both hands by Meiji and slammed him in the ground.

"You have turned terribly weak. Did we not train you enough, dog ?" He kicked Shoichi's back and he cried. "For a demon to be this weak, living a domestic life and be kind and gentle. Pah! I am here to _fix_ you."

Shoichi cannot see Meiji's face clearly due to the heavy rain and fog in his glasses. His eye widened in fear at the thought of being _fixed._ He did not want to be involved in anything that Meiji said anymore. He was too harsh, too cruel. He feared him. He feared of what he would turn him into.

Meiji ripped his shirt apart, exposing his chest wet from the rain above. The elder demon sat on top of him and dug both his hands on his sides. His thumbs were stabbing the front of his lungs and Shoichi was squirming to get out of the position. He drew blood from Shoichi's chest, making stab marks all over his upper body. He made sure to play with the bullet would that he made, clawing out Shoichi's flesh with his fingers.

"A-ah! I...I am...sorry…" he pleaded.

"No you are not." Meiji spat. "You never did."

Shoichi screamed as he was being clawed allover by Meiji. The pain brought back something he buried inside of him. His madness and hidden anger, he brought back the flames on hope that Meiji would leave him. He would not. His blood burned with the flames he summoned on his own. Shoichi tried to breathe but it seems that Meiji was controlling him. He felt the same and strange energy infused with his blood, making them boil with a newfound thirst. Shoichi's eye glow brighter and his mouth opened up to an o. The pain lessened now and the pleasure starts flowing into him. His horns grew longer once more and his tail grew thicker.

Meiji let him go after the slight transformation. After fixing his breathing, Shoichi turned and looked at Meiji longingly.

"You finally come to your senses ?" he asked.

Shoichi nodded. "I have been… weakened. I apologize for your trouble…" he chuckled. He gave the elder demon a cheeky grin before falling to his arms. Meiji reached down to tease the base of Shoichi's tail. He purred in excitement and wiggled his tail to accept his fingers inside his ass.

"Your mission is to kill Erebus." Meiji said casually.

"I… aughn... yes… of course…" he moaned. He grinds his ass towards Meiji's fingers. He licked his lips deliciously nipping the elder demon's neck, sucking his energy from him.

"You haven't been trained properly recently. But I can see what you were trying to do. You did well to impregnate that angel will your innocence but without a good spell, that child will be born weak and frail…" Meiji said as he toyed with Shoichi's ass. Shoichi was too willing for his tastes. Once broken, he was too open, too many weaknesses. He likes someone who fights more.

"You are a slut aren't you ? Wanting and hoping that the ones slept with you will be granted a child and offer you new hope." he yanked Shoichi's hair upwards and saw Shoichi smiled. "There is no hope for the demons. You need to learn that."

Meiji slammed him down once more and he whimpered. His clothes were wet and coated on thick mud. Shoichi obediently spread his legs, easily pulled off his pants to let Meiji do whatever he wants with him. Shoichi finds his smell and energy very intoxicating, almost like how Jenny feels around him.

"Yes…" Shoichi nodded obediently. The smile was never wiped from his face.

"You were not even worth my time!" Meiji slapped him. That made Shoichi's smile grew wider. He caught Meiji's hand and gave him small kisses.

Meiji unbuckled his belt and thrusted his cock unprepared to Shoichi's anus. Shoichi screamed in joy as Meiji break him. He could feel the power flowing from the elder demon to himself. Blood was flowing where Meiji thrusted his cock and as soon as he spilled his seed inside Shoichi, he pulled his hair hard to bring him pain and Shoichi accepted them gratefully.

"You have a week to do the task." he whispered and left Shoichi on the ground. Rain was pouring heavily on him but he felt like… he would not be able to move.

He closed his eyes right before he saw a limousine coming to fetch him. He saw Jenny's hands and for once, he was grateful.

* * *

Shoichi woke up in a lush bed, clean and dressed well. He was in a kimono towel and by the giant framed photo of Jenny, he knew he was in Jenny's house. He stood up from the bed, quickly felt the pain in his butt and he wondered what happened to him.

He could not think anymore.

He walked slowly to find Jenny. She might be a slight cougar but at least according to him,she is kind. He have to thank her personally.

He opened the door and saw Jenny standing in front of the door.

"Jenny." he said coldly.

"Shoichi. How are you ?" she said with an equal tone.

"My ass hurts." he groaned.

Jenny crossed her arms. "Hmph. Figures. You changed after getting raped by Meiji." Upon hearing the word "Meiji", Shoichi shuddered.

"He gave me a task to train you as well, you know. So I brought a friend of mine for you to feed later." she said softly. She leaned to kiss him but he quickly pushed her away. "I-I just want to go home and see Azuko…"

"You really think he would let you avoid the mission ?" Jenny pouted.

She saw his tail poking under the towel and yanked them. "You are still fresh from rehabilitation. It would be easy for your mind to break again, Shoichi."

Shoichi yelped. She was right. Just by a tug of his tail, it sends him a wave of pleasure. He want to be dominated, to be broken and stepped on. He was rubbish after all, everyone can do anything to him.

Shoichi quickly grabbed her chin and forced a kiss from her. She was disgusted by this. She hates seeing Shoichi smile. He offered him cuddles and stroke her back lovingly. That indicates that she did flipped the switch inside of him.

"Age regression, huh?" she commented. She really hated this side of him. He was too flexible, so flexible he could pull out multiple facets whenever he wants to consciously and unconsciously.

"Shoichi baby… I think it's time for you to go to bed…" She said.

Shoichi opened his mouth to protest but Jenny dragged him back to bed and pulled the blankets in top of him.

"N-no… Shoichi wants… sex." he said.

"I want sex too but I need the cool Shoichi not this rubbish Shoichi!" Jenny complained. "I will not play mommy with you!"

"No mommy ? Oh..okay… but daddy is here so it is okay, yes ?" he said.

Jenny grew impatient on him and casted a sleeping spell. Shoichi immediately fall asleep. Jenny sighed. "You… you are too tired Shoichi. I wanted to prepare you to be stronger but… you needed this sleep."

Jenny cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Good night you self-centered demon."

* * *

The burning sensation returns once more. Shoichi woke up to find himself on all fours. His arms were tied up together in an old chain and his body was only supported by a big rock that lies in his stomach. He somewhat knew he was bound naked in hell.

He heard the whips which both scared him and aroused him. If this is what Meiji had stored for him as part of his "training", he knew he would not last.

Yet, for some reason he lifted his ass higher as if he was ready for whatever will be filling him. He wanted… needed...more power. He felt a cold touch to his ass.

He turned to see who was touching him. His excitement turns to fear as she saw the demoness nun with a whip on her hands "Shoichi, I have been longing for you, sinner." she stroked his cheek.

Shoichi spoke no word. She went and crouched to his side and kissed her cheek. "I missed you, father. The look on you now is so unbecoming. I will let you go if you promise me to read the prayer with me."

Shoichi whimpered and nodded.

Chiara snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. Before he could run away she grabbed his wrists and pinned him back to the rock. She traced runes over his chest and it glows bright. A black cassock materialised and wrapped themselves around him. He felt a strange material comes beneath the cassock and the pants were slightly too tight for his liking.

She showed her a small remote in her hands. "Father, shall we go read the scriptures together ?" she smiled.

Shoichi shakily stood up in his new clothing and fell straight down when he felt a surge of electricity from his ass.

"Blessed be your _body..._ "

Shoichi growled. He tried summoning his flames to burn off his pain. Chiara shook it off and dragged to meet his face. "How dare you, sinner ?!"

Shoichi pulled himself closer and kissed her. He bit her lips, drawing blood from her. In turn, he pushed her to the ground, summoning his lance to stab her. What he saw was not his usual blazing lance but a deep darker bloodied spear. She gasped at the sight of the spear. "Longinus…" she said.

Shoichi has no hesitation in stabbing her. The feeling when he draws her blood gave him a surge of power. She crushed the remote and broke the limit to the vibrator she placed in his ass. Shoichi just smiled as his eyes grew brighter.

Chiara stood in anger at his defiance. She dislike having a fight but now she pulled out her sword to fight him back. "Repent sinner! There is no hope in you!"

Shoichi chuckled. "You called me Father just now, didn't you ?"

Chiara's eye widened. Shoichi undo the buttons on his cassock revealing the leather she designed inside of him. He put his hands on his pants and slowly pulled them down and unconsciously Chiara held her breath.

"Was that it?"

"Huh?"

"That was your plan? Seducing me by stripping?" Chiara scoffed. "Disgusting…"

Shoichi tilted his head. He thought his plan might work. Chiara slapped him hard on the cheek. "Stupid! Foolish demon!" she spat.

Shoichi was confused. What does she want, then ?

"What do you want from me ?" he asked.

Chiara blushed. "Kneel!"

Shoichi complied. He decided to play her little game for a while. She pushed his face between her legs. "Lick me, father."

Shoichi rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue to get a taste of her. Chiara pushed his face deeper, making him choke between her legs. Chiara arched her back and moaned, enjoying herself.

Shoichi struggled to push her away from him. He cannot even breathe under her. He groaned, wishing she would quickly let him go. He scratched her things with his unfortunately blunt fingers, making red marks on her. She seemed to not care of the pain and kept taking pleasure from him.

He finally set himself free after she came from her high. Her thick juices were spread on his face. He wiped them off in disgust.

"Are you done now ?" he said.

Chiara whimpered. "No… not enough… why ? Why is it so hard ?"

Shoichi took off his leather clothing and materialised the cassock back on him. He hated this girl and how whiny she is. "Child…" he said in the kindest tone he could muster at that moment. "Confess your sins and I shall forgive you…"

Chiara looked at him with a hint of hope. "Would you…? No… I am far from salvation! Leave me be!" she cried.

Shoichi rolled his eyes. Jenny… Chiara… no difference. Both has a terrible roleplay kink. Shoichi sometimes wonder if hell is full of idiots.

"Child…" he said. "I can give you grace and salvation." he smiled. "You just have to put your faith in me."

Shoichi did not expect Chiara to throw herself to him and starts crying. "I'm… ruined. There will be no salvation for me…"

Shoichi sighed and stroked her hair. "Put your faith in me, and I will give you grace…"

Chiara wailed. "Faith… do I even have… faith…?"

Shoichi reached his hands to grab her folds. Chiara moaned at his touch. "You have great faith,my child. Now ask and you shall receive grace."

Chiara nodded. She leaned and pulled Shoichi to a kiss. Her tears trickled down Shoichi's face and glasses. "Will you bless me with your grace ?"

"Turn around."

They changed their position. Now Chiara was standing in front of him. Her vagina still wet from his licks and touches. Shoichi thrusted his cock inside her from behind. It went inside almost immediately. He knew how much of a slut Chiara is. Her vagina is practically loose.

Shoichi lifted one of her legs to gain more entrance inside her. She moaned loudly, driving herself mad from his thrusts. Shoichi felt nothing more for her other than need, frustration and lust. His neck suddenly glowed showing Jenny's bite mark on him. He growled as he felt a surge of energy Jenny sent to her in an unlikely timing.

Chiara screamed when she felt his cock getting bigger without a moment's notice. His skin turns paler and paler until his cock changed its color and size into a purple demonic cock, thrusting her until she breaks her sanity.

"SHOICHI AUGHH! S-SO G-GOOD! A-AHNNN!" she screamed as the demon named Shoichi released his fill inside her. He quickly threw her away, slamming her now somewhat smaller body to a stone wall. He could not think straight when he drew blood from her neck and choke her unconscious. It was that same feeling when he finally drew blood from Aya but at this moment, he did not even feel sick taking blood from her. Perhaps, demon's blood is sweeter for him.

He could sense other demons were flying towards his direction after the display of power and lust he exhibited with Chiara. The last sanity in his mind urged him to run from this hell and come back to the living world. His form slowly turned back into his usual humanoid form, his horns and tail were still intact but at the very least, nothing is purple anymore.

He take a look at the horrible cassock he had been wearing and places a spell to change his clothing into a casual black leather jacket and tight black jeans. He could not remember where he left his glasses… he had to leave it.

"W-wait! Is that Shoichi? Shoichi! Shoichi! Heyy!"

Shoichi turned around to see a familiar caged angel. Strange how that kid could end up in Chiara's food cage.

"JP…" Shoichi tried to form words.

"Shoichi! Shoichi! Get me out of this cage! Please!" he whined. Shoichi's mind has all the intention of leaving him be.

"I-I can get you to safety! C'mon! I will lead you to a place to hide from this shit. I know you got raped recently as well but **please**! Don't let me stuck here!"

Shoichi growled and banged the cage. "SHUT UP!" He traced runes over the lock and unlocked the angel's cage. "Fucking JP… Take me… home…"

JP nodded and casted a spell to teleport them to safety.


	9. Carnation

**Wow. No smut. Full on plot that will go into the climax of the story soon. I was going to make JPShoichi but I ended up not doing it. Shoichi needed rest more than anything this chapter.**

* * *

Angel AU Carnation

JP tossed Shoichi on the sofa before running to take a bath. The demon groaned and looked around the decent apartment they both teleported to. This was not his home for sure, JP has to answer to him later. After meeting Chiara, he just remembered he could always change his clothing using magic runes. As he is indoors, he changed his leather jacket into a comfortable loose sweater, shorts and bunny slippers. No wait. The bunny slippers were unintentional.

He just realised he had red whip marks all over his legs and thighs. He did not feel pain from the scars. It must have been the works of lesser demons. He could have bet that he had more on his back as well.

"You are hurt." JP said as he came out from the shower.

Shoichi gave him a slight smile. "I am always hurt." he take a look around the neat apartment and wondered. "This is not your apartment."

"Nop." JP said. "It is Alex's"

Fucking Alex. He knew it.

Shoichi groaned.

"Hey…" JP inquired. "Does demons use the same antiseptic as humans?"

That was an odd question to ask, but Shoichi answered anyway. Yes. His flesh is technically human. No special speed healing or tougher body. Only his mind slowly becomes numb and he forgets the pain.

"Here." JP said. He pulled out an antiseptic and placed it on Shoichi's hand. "Treat your leg well…"

Shoichi rolled his eyes. He did not need his kindness nor pity. Angrily he tossed the antiseptic away.

"Shoichi!"

JP picked up the antiseptic, ran back to Shoichi, got kicked by the demon lazing on the sofa. Being a stubborn angel, JP charged forward, grabbing Shoichis thighs and poured antiseptic allover them. The demon hissed.

He smacked the angel away. He came back, rubbing the demon's thighs until all the red marks were covered. "Why are you so stubborn ?!" Shoichi growled.

"You are the stubborn one!" JP kept fighting him. He finally fell accidentally on top of the older man. JP blushed. He had just realised his small body was no match for Shoichi. Compared to Alex's embrace, Shoichi's posture was quite similar.

"Get off!" Shoichi flipped.

Shoichi retreated to the corner of the sofa, hugging his legs childishly. JP huffed.

He saw purple marks forming on Shoichus legs. It seemed to be…alive.

"What is that ?" JP asked.

"Lust Marks." Shoichi said disgustingly. "When it was fully mature, I can create a womb and impregnate anyone that I wished. Be it women or men." Shoichi looked at JP who is now horrified.

Shoichi grinned.

He pulled JP closer to him. Face to face. "If I bury my dick on your hole, my mark will form on you. A tattoo right… here…" JP screamed. Shoichi was touching him. His left arm was holding him in position so he would not run. His right arm was touching his cock. How can he be that naive and get caught on another demon trap?! Even if this is Shoichi, he forgot that he was dangerous.

Shoichi laughed. He let JP go.

"I am just kidding. Why would I do this to you ?" Shoichi sat back on the sofa. "I...hated having to have sex every now and then."

"Really ?" JP tilted his head. He was always watching him. Shoichi seemed to always enjoy having sex with everyone he encountered.

"Yeah. You are a good kid, JP. To listen to an old man rambling like this…" Shoichi chuckled.

JP felt proud of himself. "Heh. Well, I guess I owe you a bit for rescuing me from literal hell."

Shoichi's eye lit up. "Really?"

JP frowned. He knew that face. Shoichi wanted him to do something for him. Sometimes he cursed his big mouth for talking too much. He had better ignore his last remark.

Shoichi smiled softly. "You can pay it back to me by sitting in my lap." he said.

"Really? That's it ?"

Shoichi nodded and patted his lap. "Yes. Just here." he smiled.

"Well… uh… okay…" he said. Slowly JP rested his ass to Shoichi's lap. It felt odd to do so but it was not a hard request.

Shoichi laughed. "You have soft buttcheeks."

JP flinched. He knew it! That man is dangerous no matter how you look at him.

Shoichi smiled for a moment before standing up. "Where is the bedroom?"

JP pointed at the door nearest to the window. Shoichi thanked him properly, ruffled his head and went inside the room. JP got curious. He went and checked the demon inside the bedroom to find him fast asleep.

JP stiffled a laugh. Heh, maybe he wasn't that scary after all.

* * *

JP opened the door for Alex. He was more than surprised to see him there. "I thought you were kidnapped by demons."

JP laughed. "I was. I got help."

Alex sat on the sofa, waiting for JP to come back with coffee. "I was going to save you, but I am glad you are safe."

"I think they found out I knew about all of this. They knew I stalked Shoichi and found a way to kidnap me." JP took a cup and drank them. "Hell is a terrible place to be."

Alex chuckled. "Of course it is. I have heard from Jenny. Our lucky demon here got a mission to kill Erebus. It will be a suicide mission on his behalf." he sighed. "I thought this would be easier…"

"Now what ?" JP asked. "Are we letting him go back to Azuko ? I do not think she would be safe near him. They knew he is living with her. If he did not do what they say, she would become their insurance."

"I guess we can bring her here." Alex smiled.

"The death realm ? Are you nuts ?! For a human to enter here, she would have been...dead." JP said. "Shoichi would not allow this."

"Precisely. He would not. Even in special cases like a coma, she would be transfered to heaven as her predestined destination. Nobody will know she is here. But the question will be...how ?" Alex stood up and reached to the door. "Shoichi is here, yes?"

JP nodded.

"And I assumed you contain him with a level five force field?"

Uh oh.

JP slammed the door open to find Shoichi had ran away. The bloodstain on the sheets marked him leaving not long ago.

"He is in the death god realm. If he tried to kill Erebus now-"

"He will not make it." Alex said.

There were too many death gods on duty. Fighting one he might be able to but not ten…

"I think he went home."

* * *

Shoichi missed home. He did not know how long has he been stuck in hell and the death god's realm. All he wanted to see is Azuko. He felt better knowing that Azuko is there. He missed her.

His wings only take him so much until the pain on his shoulder acts up. He cursed Meiji's gunshot wound. He could cover them and act strong all he wants, but it will never ease the pain. The bullet was still planted inside him. He had to find out whether there are shards inside his body. He already felt dizzy from the first time he woke up. He wondered if the poison has entered his bloodstream.

" _Papa.. are you okay…?"_

I am okay sweetheart. My back just aches a little bit. Perhaps daddy needed rest. I have been working a little bit too hard today.

He imagined the scenario perfectly in his mind. Everything will be alright. Azuko even said they would take their time to sort out this madness. With Azuko, he knew everything will be alright. He could reach out and get out of his lust again and again, sorting out the madness that has been controlling him.

Shoichi reached towards the door. Opened them quietly. He could almost hear footsteps coming to him. He almost smiled at the thought that everything would turn out to be alright.

His smile fades when he saw Aya.

"Where is Azuko ?"

"Shoichi. I have come here to notify you-"

"I don't care what you want! WHERE IS AZUKO ?!"

" _In the name of the Almighty…"_

Shoichi found himself binded by a strong force. Behind him, there stared a golden eyed angel. No, a death god.

"Mistress Aya. You have errands to do with him ? I was dispatched to retrieve a soul nearby and I thought you needed help…" the death god said.

"Thank you, Zahir. But please let him go. This is his house after all and I just wanted to talk." said Aya undoing the spell.

Shoichi stared fiercely at the death god.

"Azuko has been kidnapped." Aya said quickly. The news immediately grabbed Shoichi's attention. "Zahir was supposed to collect her soul after the attack but he failed. He was attacked by a strong demon with scars on his face. I think you know who he is…"

"Meiji...that bastard!" Shoichi yelled.

Aya stopped Shoichi from moving another step, holding his hands. "You are hurt…"

"I am going to get my daughter back!" he said.

Aya nodded. "I know that much. I am here to extend the deal…"

"You are making a deal with the devil ? How quaint…" Shoichi laughed. "You know better than to make a deal with me. Now LET ME GO! AZUKO NEEDS ME!"

Aya nodded. "I will ask the archangels to retrieve your daughter for you at any cost, but as a price-"Aya had to wrap herself around Shoichi to stop his struggle. He is struggling with less force than usual. She knew he was injured somewhere and knowing Shoichi, he would not even take a chance to heal himself. " I want you locked up in bars. You cannot go unless Azuko has been retrieved but we PROMISE you. We WILL get Azuko back. Afterwards, we go to court. I will bring Meiji to justice."

Shoichi laughed. His struggle gradually lessened as he caught his finally undid the sealing spell Zahir cast on him. "Fair enough. I will get an army of angels fighting on my behalf and I sit down drinking matcha latte…. I… I need a guarantee..."

"Give me three days, we will sort it out with the death gods as well."

"Deal."

Ayaà smiled. "You need to get your wounds fixed as well." She touched his arms. "Be it as an angel or a demon, how did you always managed to hurt yourself?"

"I am accident prone it seems." Shoichi sighed.

"Alright. Pack your bags." Aya crossed her arms. It was standard procedure after all.

"Done." he said.

"You bring nothing ?" Aya questioned him.

Shoichi rummaged his inner pockets for an old sentimental piece of his. A worn out family photo of himself, his wife and a newborn baby Azuko. "This should be enough."

Aya could not help but smile.

"Thank you."

That was unexpected. Again Shoichi kept surprising her with his ways. He killed angels, tricked humans and demons alike for his own gain but once it comes to his daughter, he would do anything.

Aya brought him behind bars. He complied with all the rules and regulations including handing over the spear of Longinus to her. While preparing for the upcoming war, there is a death god, seeking the truth.


	10. Ambition

**Hello. Happy almost new year. Have a ShoichiAya smut in this chapter.**

 **Also I got a review asking me if they could translate this fanfiction to Korean. My answer is... go ahead orz. Just do not forget to credit me so everyone knows who made this crappy fic.**

 **Uuh… there is a pregnant sex in this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Aya knocked on the door.

The death god that opened the door felt that the angel in front of him had changed in a stange way. "Aya…"

"I am here to bargain."she said.

Bargain? Angels do not usually do bargain. Only demons did. Only Shoichi even. Why was Aya, an archangel doing in the death's realm ?

"We have Shoichi in our cell. Azuko is being captured by the demons. You have heard about Meiji ? He took her." she said. Aya knew that Alex has been looking for hints on Meiji's whereabouts. He never got close. The closest was when Meiji decided to come forth and showed himself to Shoichi. Even then he was too fast.

"Meiji… do you know where he is ?" Alex inquired. The only way he could get close and even talk so casually with an archangel was because of Shoichi. His hunch was right. Shoichi was a desperate and miracle shot.

Aya nodded. "I am… too weak recently… I promised that guy his daughter back. With my condition… it was…. Even hard to… move…" Aya swung to the side door. Alex caught her and steadier her, bringing her to the sofa. "Do not tell him…"

Alex saw the small bump on her stomach and he just _knew._ What kind of being would she gave birth to...if ever ?

Alex nodded. "I shall conceal the truth for you…"

Aya smiled. "Thank you. Thank… you…"

"I can show you an entry to hell!" JP popped his head from the door. "We warp through the portal and I can bring you to...shit... Chiara hell."

Alex turned to JP. "Chiara hell would be a terrible place to warp the angels."

"Oh… But listen here! If I warp _one_ to Chiara hell and uses this special tracking device, I can warp the rest of the angels to a safer place!" JP pulled out what seems to be a usb from his pockets.

"Wang Wen ? Messenger angel number 08 ?" Aya tilted his head. "W-What are you… doing here…?"

JP his behind Alex promptly. "Uuh… sneaky business. Like you."

Aya smiled from the thought of 'sneaky business'. JP was finding a way to escape from the conversation when he saw the lump on Aya's stomach. "Uh… hey. Did Shoichi did that to you ?"

Aya smiled and nodded.

JP screamed internally. He had his fair share of experience "almost" getting impregnated by that demon but this is _Aya._

" _When it was fully mature, I can create a womb and impregnate anyone that I wished. Be it women or men."_

" _If I bury my dick on your hole, my mark will form on you. A tattoo right… here…"_

JP screamed.

"Ugh… nothing. I just got a terrible thought." JP said to the confused angel and death god. Alex continued their bargain.

"Aya, if JP opened the portal and some unlucky person went into Chiara hell, went outside that hell to summon the rest of the angel army, fought the demons, capture Meiji and bring him to court and save Azuko. What do I get from it ?" He asked.

"You can do whatever you like after we brought Meiji to court. I can… even talk to Erebus about… letting you continue your circle of rebirth…" she said.

Alex smiled.

"Your bargain sounds very sweet Aya, but there are so many flaws in your plan. First of all, you are pregnant with that demon's child. How would you explain yourself to the angels and convince them ? Also, there is nobody foolish enough to go to Chiara hell. Shoichi is not stupid enough to go to that place and it has to be someone who the angels would approve of seeing when the portal is open." He touched Aya's tired face,making sure she could still pay attention.

"You are in luck, Aya."

 _The fool is here to support you._

* * *

In half a day, JP spread rumors. Bringing back old news about the death of Archangel Fiora by the hands of Shoichi. The death of the healer angel Hart. None was about Archangel Aya. It burns the hatred for Shoichi and the demons, enough to make a commotion in heaven.

Alex took the usb and was teleported to Chiara hell. He prayed he would not get caught by that monster demon. They said his luck is as bad as his stomach but that is all he got in such a short deadline.

Aya had to find a way to convince the angels for an attack. But not in this form…

"Hey…"

No response.

"I have been hearing rumors about angels starting war againts the demons, is it true ?" Shoichi asked.

Again, no response.

"Your face look familiar. Are you that small angel's twin little brother ? Heh. I killed your sister. How cute~" Shoichi laughed.

This time the guardian angel clenches his fist. Shoichi knew he could play with the young angel now.

"Would you like to know how she died ? Can you imagine how does it feel to be burned alive ?" He chuckled.

" _Enough!"_

"Aya…"

"Can you leave us Floyd?" she asked.

The younger angel nodded and left the archangel with the demon.

"I was not trying to escape. I was merely having fun." Shoichi said.

"I know." Aya panted. "I… did what I can. Let it sit for another fee hours and then we can start the...battle."

"Are you alright, Aya ?" He asked.

Aya chuckled. It seems that Shoichi was terribly dense sometimes if the matters does not concern him. "I will be fine. I am just slightly sick…"

"You did not sound too good. What happened ? I can't see properly. They took my glasses remember ?" He said. This time Aya realised he was blind as a bat without his glasses.

"Could you promise me not to panic if I told you ?" Aya whispered.

"What is it ?"

"I am… pregnant." she finally said it to him.

Shoichi was panicking but he promised not to so he held back as much as he could. He just knew it was him. He took her virginity after all. It was an okay experience, a six out of ten if he would rate them. "Ah…" he said. He remembered Meiji's words…

" _You did well to impregnate that angel will your innocence but without a good spell, that child will be born weak and frail…"_

" _You are a slut aren't you ? Wanting and hoping that the ones slept with you will be granted a child and offer you new hope."_

"There is no hope…"he repeated sadly.

"Huh ?" Aya was confused.

Shoichi chuckled. "I get it now… you wanted to get rid of the child. That is why you came to me. Yes. I can kill another one I do not mind. One or two lives does not matter to me." His hand reached Aya's belly with all the intention on killing the child. His eyes were sad but it glowed red as his hand turned to sharp claws.

"S-Shoichi! Stop it!" Aya yelled. "I wanted to keep the child!"

Shoichi's power faded. "What ?"

Aya blushed. "A child is… a proof of love…"

"What ?! No! You do not need love to have sex! You just do it." Shoichi replied impatiently. If she is not here to kill the child, why is she here then ? He did not understand her.

"Well… I did it with you so… I love you… right ?"

"Don't ask me about your own feelings! Make up your mind, woman! Why do you want to keep the child ?!" Shoichi growled. He has no patience for this woman.

"You do not have to take care of the child. I just wanted to raise them…" Aya muttered.

"Fine." Shoichi gave up. "Your choice. Just get them away from my life."

"...Can I tell Azuko later ?"

Shoichi felt a pang on his chest. Azuko ? Does this means she will have a smaller sibling ? Would she approve of the child ? She even accepted his father as a demon, accepting a little sibling seemed not to far fetched. It was his own fault. He had to take responsibility to her wife and now Aya. He had nobody to blame but himself.

"Yeah." He said.

But the baby will never going to last. There could never withstand being in an angel's womb. They will not be strong enough unless…

"D-do you really want to keep the child?"

Aya nodded confidently. "Yes."

Shoichi turned to see her absolute resolution and gave in. "What I will do to you will ensure your childbirth. But you must promise me you will give me Azuko."

Aya nodded. "What is it ?"

"I will impregnate you once more…"

* * *

He told himself he would not do such things anymore. It seems that demons are skilled liars. Here he is with his pants off and Aya sitting in front of him. He could clearly see the small bump in her belly. Perhaps four to six months already ? It was odd to see her so sensual in her motherhood. Her breast and waist seems to be bigger than the last time he sees her. A further proof on how pregnancy could change a woman's body.

He gave a spell to her belly and his own stomach. The lust marks on his thighs started to gather on his stomach forming a demonic tattoo. The rest of the marks formed coils around his waist and crotch. He felt the burning sensation building up between his thighs and he both anticipated and feared what is coming for him.

Aya's spell was different. Her mark was light and does not give too much of a discomfort. It was the opposite, every small touches she felt turned very as sensitive for her. Every breath taken, exhaled, Shoichi's hand on her belly. It felt very pleasurable. It was like the time she was drugged but now, her mind is clear enough to feel every sensation. She did felt that her lower regions was missing something. As if it needed to be filled.

"If anyone accuse you of having an affair with me, just feign innocence and tell them I raped you. It does not add to my collection of sins anyway…"Shoichi commented.

"Shoichi that would be lying. Lying is bad." She said defiantly.

"So ? You would tell them the truth ? You like having sex with me ?" Shoichi chuckled. Aya nodded slowly. Now she is having second thoughts on telling the truth.

"How cute~ Alright. This will _**hurt!**_ " Without a warning Shoichi pushed his cock deep inside her. She surprisingly took everything in, sucking his cock with her insides.

Aya gasped. It was as if her lower regions has a life of its own. She kept moving to take more and more of him even though she expects it to hurt a lot. "Shoichi… it felt weird…"

Shoichi frowned. This is the first time he inserted his cock to someone and their reply was "it felt weird".

"No… wait… I-Aaahn!" She was taken by surprise when Shoichi's cock seemed to get bigger inside of her. She started moaning and trying to find support with her hands.

Shoichi chuckled as he took her hand and wrapped them around his neck. He find it pleasurable to tell her that he haven't moved from his position. He was merely waiting for her to adjust his current size.

"Shoichi...w-what is this ?! Y-your cock kept getting bigger and longer I-I Ahnnn! S-sho… S-stop…" she cried.

She came from getting her first insertion and almost passed out from trying to milk him. Her legs were already sore from moving too much.

Shoichi just looked at her amused.

Between her entrance and his hilt, there was a few good inches of space left. If he pushed through her now, he was assured that his tip would break the womb.

"Shoichi…" she cried. "It hurts…"

"Ssh… just a little bit more…" he cooed her. It works to calm Aya down. Soon she started to relax and her vagina now can occupy Shoichi's size although not her length.

"Was it nice ?" Shoichi gave her a sadistic smile.

Aya blushed and nodded.

"I will pull it out now, alright ?" He said softly. Aya nodded dumbly as Shoichi pulled out of her. She felt her source of warmth left her as soon as she can see the tip of his cock. She wondered why it was purple colored…

"I gained too much power recently. Not even Chiara could withstand this if not gently…" he admitted. "I will break your womb and make you a new one. One that could only be satisfied by me…"

Shoichi's list marks glowed and he was instantly transformed into his demon form. Aya suddenly feared the man in front of him. His horns were incredibly thick, his eyes were a mixture of wrath, thirst and lust and his smile… he was irresistible. That was what scares her the most. Everyone will be begging for his cock in this form.

She wanted him all for her own.

He held Aya with one arm and kissed her viciously. His tongue played around her lips and inside her mouth. The smell around them was intoxicating. Aya was rendered powerless in his arms. She wanted nothing but his full attention on her body.

His hand trailed around her body, touching her sensitive spots. Behind her neck, her ears, breasts, waist, the inside of her thighs. Her vagina was dripping with need and Shoichi knew it best. He took her time sucking her juices just like how her folds tries to suck his cock.

They spoke no word no more and showed their wants through actions. Aya has gotten braver when she decided to grab Shoichi's buttocks and squeezed them with her small hands. Shoichi laughed at the attempt and taught her how to properly do it. She found his weakness by accident though. She pulled his tail which resulted in him moaning.

Shoichi's cock hardened by the action and Aya curiously looked at them standing. Her fingers played along the veins until he saw the tip that has an odd liquid slowly coming out from it.

She suddenly had a strong urge to drink from it.

When Aya started sucking him, he knew she had talent in pleasing other men. He remembered how Chiara changed his clothing to leather and a sinister thought came to him.

They had gone this far, might as well have some fun with it.

Shoichi snapped his fingers and Aya's clothes suddenly was replaced with leather. Not ugly black leather like Chiara one. He is a man of a classic taste. Aya would look beautiful in red leather. For the icing on top, she was transformed into a red bunny attire. Maybe Jenny also influence his decisions because now Aya is also wearing black stockings and flaming red high heels.

Aya screamed at the transformation.

"S-Shoichi. I am pregnant!" She yelled.

"Haha. You look beautiful." He said as he touched the small fluff on her ass.

She screamed one more when she realised he transformed her with a bunny tail butt plug.

"See, we both have tails now~" Shoichi waved his tails to tease her new "tail".

"Now wave your cute little tail to me~" Shoichi pleaded.

Aya fumed in embarrassment. She turned around and bend her hips to show her tail and reluctantly wiggled her butt. Shoichi finds it very cute.

Shoichi hugged her from behind and began touching her breast again. With the gap on her chest now, it was easy for Shoichi to take only the top part off and revealed her breast to fondle.

"You did not even put a bra on m-ahn~!" Aya fumed and moaned. Her nipples turned so erect by his touches. When a particular hard squeeze, she started lactating. Shoichi licked the milk she produced. It was hard to admit but Shoichi could liked having constant sex with her.

"Shoichi! Please stop it! W-we have errands to do!"

Shoichi grinned. "And what was that supposed to be ?"

Aya blushed hard. As she unzipped the lower part of her bunny outfit-she knew it. He did not put panties on her as well-.

"I...I am a n-naughty bunny in heat...P-please m-make a l-lot of b-babies with...m-me…" Aya nearly fainted when she said that. That was so embarrassing. She will never do that again...maybe.

Shoichi smiled. "Alright. Come here my little bunny~"

Shoichi sat down, letting her sit on his thighs. Aya is still aware of the size that entered her once. She was both excited and frightened by them.

"Don't be afraid…" Shoichi cooed.

The words sounds very hypnotic to her ears. It could have been a demonic spell he had put up for her and yet she felt that it was true. Everything will be alright, she is not afraid anymore.

Aya took Shoichi's cock and positioned them to her entrance. Once his tip reached her folds, she felt an intense coldness passing through her. Her body really wants them but...her soul was repulsed by her actions right now. She _knew_ it was wrong. If she did let him make a demonic womb inside her, there would be no turning back. She would forever be tainted. Forever would be Shoichi's love slave…

"Aya? You do not have to if you do not want this…" he said softly.

"I'm scared…"

Shoichi smiled. "You have all the right to be afraid. I am sorry I made you through all of this…"

Aya pulled Shoichi's shirt and forced him a kiss. "I love you… you are loved okay,Shoichi…" she cried.

Shoichi quietened once more. "I know I am…"

Aya pushed herself down, taking Shoichi's cock fully inside her. She screamed in pain and cried as her walls tried to accommodate him once more. She feels a lot better when she tried hard for someone else. Even in sexual union, she felt that she had helped someone.

Her hips moved on her own. Pushing her body up and down riding Shoichi with as much force she could measure. She pushed back her tears as much as she could but she find herself weeping in front if the demon.

Shoichi grunted. He started to feel good from her attempts. She was not up to his standards of course but to see her try to do her best reminded him of himself. He moved to suck her neck, rocking her to accommodate her pace. The movement started slow and eventually it turned incredibly sensual. He started hearing Aya moaning by her ears as they moved around slowly and seductively.

Shoichi brought her to the ground, spread her legs apart and pushed himself even deeper. Aya started to get comfortable with the pace, she smiled whenever their noses touched each other. The forgotten marks on her belly started to glow bright once more. Shoichi knew it was time.

Shoichi hushed her and closed her eyes. He took her glasses off so she could not see what will he do to her. "I would enjoy this more if we were in my bedroom." He said.

He started moving inside her.

Aya gasped at the sensation. She felt that he was pushing harder than usual but he tried to keep her comfortable. His precision and build up was controlled. Once he hits her womb, Aya moaned loudly for more.

Shoichi kept hitting the womb with equal force. Aya was getting too comfortable with the pace that she didn't realize when Shoichi came inside her.

"Augh… I was never this uncalculated…"He said.

"More…" she whispered.

Aya kissed his ears. "I want more of you,Shoichi." she touched her belly. "Fill me up until my baby can't take it no more…"

Shoichi growled at the challenge. He quickly thrusted, breaking her womb. He could feel the tip of his penis hitting another hard material inside her. He smirked.

His lust marks went inside her, creating a field of magic inside Aya. Aya felt as if she was being torn apart from the inside. A foreign material was inserted inside her and she knew what that is.

"Shoichi-Aaah!" She yelled.

"Hold on to me, Aya…" he grunted as he fastened his pace. His body kept on wanting more from her. His thrusts became harder and faster. He could see Aya was dripping with sweat screaming in his ears.

Not long, her body became numb and the pain turned to pleasure. Her movements are now in sync with Shoichi's thrusts, every time thier body met they could hear a bump in her belly.

The marks was fully formed above below her stomach creating an intricate heart pattern. Shoichi pulled out after he came again inside her. He could feel her insides changing to his will now, the connection was made. Shoichi could hear the child's heartbeat as well as their mother's.

Aya passed out from her high, her hands still clutching to Shoichi's. The demon dressed her in something more comfortable and pushed her away.

Shoichi started to wonder why he agreed to this again.

 _Hello ?_

Shoichi's turned towards the sound.

 _It is dark in here…_

"Go to sleep. Your mother is tired." Shoichi said.

 _Ah. Are you my father ?_

"Most likely." Shoichi replied to the voice.

 _I see. I knew… what happened…_

"Be a good child and protect your mother when you come out, alright?"

The voice seemed to nod. _Thank you for keeping me alive. Father is delightful…_

Shoichi sighed. He was not supposed to have a conversation with a fetus.

"Keep quiet until you are six years old. Do not cause trouble to your mother."

 _I understand._

When Aya woke up she found that Shoichi has put a concealing spell on her, making her belly smaller. Not only her physical appearance but her personality seemed to change slightly.

She was much more confident in talking to fellow angels. She smiled more often. Some even says she hold a burning passion that she did not have before.

She managed to convince the angel army to follow her once Alex opened the portal. It was such an awe to see her stood up in the angels court bringing the name of justice as she spoke. With all the preparations complete, all that is left is for Alex to do his mission.


	11. Caution

**Woo! Almost the end of this story! We have AlexShoichi (again) with a brief mention of AlexChiara, incorrect use of a thrown weapon, stupid JP shenanigans, and Desperate Throw! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The attack went very fast. Once the gates were opened, a horde of archangels came and scattered across hell. The death gods surprisingly helped as well as soon as they heard the news that Alex was injured.

Aya's close friend Jackie was the one who leads the angels. Beheading one demon after the other with no mercy. Another notorious one was a death god named Bernice who laid out prepared traps skillfully.

Aya found Alex collapsed beside the portal. Nobody seemed to take heed of him. Once she saw the marks on his leg he knew he was cursed.

"Alex! Alex! Hold on!" She yelled.

Alex groaned.

Aya lifted him to safety, spreading her last pair of wings to fly off back to heaven via the portal.

The army can take care of themselves. Alex needed help.

* * *

Shoichi was sipping his matcha latte in peace. He knew he could bargain with the angels to get him what he needed. He thought perhaps he would ask the to bring him strawberry daifuku later but the angel that came was not his cell guard.

It was Aya with Alex.

"I could smell the taint from meters away. Why do you come?" the demon asked.

Aya heaved the death god to the cell and opened the locks. "Alex is hurt. This is demonic sorcery. Can you help him ?" She asked.

Shoichi crossed his arms. "Help Alex ? Me ? That is terribly unprofitable…"

Aya frowned. "Shoichi...please…?"

Shoichi sighed.

"Let me take a look at him…"

It turns out that the taint he felt was not Aya's scent but it came from Alex. He snapped his fingers, increasing the death god in front of him.

Leather. He knew it.

Chiara took a play with him as well.

He snapped his fingers once more, undoing the clothing spell on him. Now his naked body was revealed in all his glory. He take no need on them and began searching on the taint marks.

There was blood between his thighs, flowing right into the source of his asshole. Shoichi coldly touched them and gave a lick on the blood on his fingers. He was surprised the death god had a virgin asshole.

"Chiara must have inserted her blade here. That in itself breaks his asshole. Furthermore, judging from the cum leaking from his ass, I am quite sure a few hundred demons had their turn playing with him." He said.

"Can you...help him?" Aya asked the demon.

Shoichi laughed. "I can… but it will not look good."

Aya blushed.

Shoichi laughed. "Sit outside and watch. This would be good for the baby…" he said.

Aya complied and went out of his cell.

Shoichi chuckled once more. "Now what shall I do with you…?"

The demon placed himself between his thighs and sucked the remnants of his cum. Alex jolted from the pain but has no sign in regaining consciousness yet. Shoichi repeated a few times, licking the entrance clean after a few leaks. He took care not to do it too far not too fast. He steadied his pace until the demonic taint in him was left.

"Uhmnn...Shoichi… What are you…"

Shoichi shushed him. "You needed professional treatment on this. Chiara broke you badly…" he said as he licked his cock. Shoichi took a nibble on the veins which sends Alex jolting down and arched in pleasure.

"Think of something nice will you ? Like JP or something…"Shoichi said.

"Shoichi… I can't…"he panted.

"Of course you can…"he chuckled. He turned and cast a spell on himself. His formed turned into what he desired the most, JP in front if him licking his cock while smiling so seductively.

"Shoichi…?"

Shoichi frowned. "You lack imagination, Alex. I am trying to _help_ you here."

He kneeled on Alex's stomach still retaining the angel's form. He pulled down his pants revealing the smooth skin underneath only marked with the same lust marks he had. "You need to let out all that taint they put inside you. If you have not absorbed them yet hahaha…"

Alex wanted to believe the angel above him was really JP, but his voice is unmistakably Shoichi's. How can he imagine that person to be his lover? He knew well JP would not have that smug on his face.

...maybe he does.

Shoichi skillfully aimed Alex's cock into his entrance. The disgusted look on his face suggested that he was not taking any pleasure in their union.

Alex gaped at Shoichi's unwillingness to partake in the act but was forced to comply anyway. "Shoichi… stop. Do not do this if you do not want to." he said.

Shoichi stopped.

"They needed you healed," he said.

"Who cares what _they_ said. What do _you_ feel ?!" Alex stood up, pushing Shoichi to the floor. He gives out little to no rebellion.

"Tell me the _truth_ , Shoichi." Alex said.

"Please…" he added.

Shoichi averted his gaze. "It does not matter. I can do anything to get Azuko back. As long as Azuko is with me… everything will be worth its value…"

"Worth? Value? Shoichi you are mad. You are selling everything you are and everything you will ever be just for-"

"The _only_ daughter I have left. The one I had left behind. Yes." Shoichi growled. "I am never making the same mistake."

Aya cried behind bars. There was no love inside the demon for her. That was obvious. He had devoted the remnants of his life for his daughter. There was no room for her, nor for her baby.

"I will pay you to do this for me." Alex finally said.

Shoichi looked up to have his face pulled into a deep kiss. Shoichi moaned, involuntary. "I will pay you to have this pleasure." Alex's hand twisted Shoichi's nipple. His mouth never stopped ravaging Shoichi's. Suddenly, Shoichi felt heavier than ever before. His spell broke and he returned to his own form.

Alex picked up the end of his tail.

"Don't pull!" Shoichi quickly yelled.

Alex nodded. He carefully brought them to his mouth and licked them. The saliva coating the tail made him hunger for the death god. He wanted more than his tail to be sucked by him and Alex knew it. He gave him a teasing smirk before patting his head. "I will start having you now…"

As he put his mouth on the tip of Shoichi's cock, he fell to the side instead. Shoichi caught him surprised but then he remembered that the death god was injured. He let out a pained smile before recovering to the demon's side.

"You are pushing yourself too hard."

Alex suppressed a laugh. "You too."

Shoichi now grabbed the death god's collar and took a kiss from him. "Now we are even."

Alex could not help but smile. The demon was in fact a natural flirt. Alex wanted to hold the demon but apparently Shoichi made the first move. "Ssh… relax yourself." he said pinning the death god's body to the wall.

Shoichi chanted a spell and soon enough the marks were concentrated on Alex's right thigh. Shoichi massaged them gently until the marks transferred to his hands. Alex took a deep breath. He felt relieved as his body seemed lighter than before.

"That should do it. Now just the last release…" Shoichi muttered.

"Release?" Alex questioned.

"Yes. Let's get this over with…" Shoichi licked his lips and put his fingers inside. He coated his own fingers with his saliva and lowered his body. He inserted his fingers into his hole, creating a show in front of Alex. "Release...into m-me..."

"Shoichi…" Alex frowned. "I have never seen you as someone below me…" he pulled Shoichi into another kiss, bringing the demon to a daze.

Alex brought his body closer to the demon. He touched his cock to Shoichi's, holding them together and started pumping them. Shoichi gasped at the touch.

"Aahn… Alex…"

Alex blushed at the erotic noises the demon gave him. Calling and cooing his name as their length joined together. Shoichi quickly loses his balance and fell into Alex's arms. "Alex...Alex…"

Alex smiled softly at the demon and kissed his neck. "Ssh… You will be alright Shoichi…"

Shoichi gasped. They both came from Alex's touches. Shoichi instinctively took a kiss from Alex's lips, draining the death gods energy from him. A wash of tiredness overcame both of them and they fell on the ground.

Aya quickly ran to open the door and check if they were still breathing. Dragging Alex's body was heavier than she thought but she managed to separate them. She checked their they were just asleep.

* * *

Shoichi dreamed. He had never dreamed of anything ever since he died. He did not know it was a dream or reality anymore. Demons did not dream but so does angels. They had visions, hallucinations or premonitions.

He was brought to hell. That could never be good. If he were in hell right now it would be a breach of contract. That would be bad for Azuko.

Yet he saw everything. He saw Jackie murdering the lesser demons. He saw Chiara at the mercy of a strange angel with roses as a weapon. His mind went quickly to reality. Azuko. He needed to see Azuko.

But no. He needed to return to his cell. That was part of his bargain. But why is he here ? How ?

He caught a death god by her hand. Strange. That means the dream was too real or for some reason he was transported to hell. "Excuse me, could I please tell me where I am ?"

The death god seemed confused. Perhaps she is trying to choose her words carefully, or attack in silence with her bow. "Hell." she said as she strung an arrow to his chest.

Shoichi regretted asking. The pain was too real to ignore. He knew now that he must have somehow teleported himself to hell. Somehow.

He hated the smell of hell. It made him dizzy. He had less control of his impulses here with all the pheromones that the demons carelessly let out. His wings forced itself to be let out. His horns were throbbing, curling their way to dig itself to his skin. He fell deeper and deeper into hell, passing through the layers of soil like it was a mirage. His fall was caught by an unfamiliar death god with golden eyes.

Shoichi remembered him.

"Azuma…" he said. "What are you doing here ?"

Shoichi's eye glowed. He involuntary shoved Zahir away from him. "Someone is trying to summon me…"

Zahir was taken back by what he said. "But it was impossible to summon an angel."

Shoichi turned to the death god. "Angel?"

"The spell I cast on you back in the Azuma residences was meant to capture angels. But you, a demon, managed to be caught in them. I began to assume you are an angel but I was wrong…" he said.

Shoichi felt that he started to fade once more. Zahir took his hand and gave him an azure colored dagger on his palm.

"I hope this will help you on your journey," Zahir whispered before Shoichi was teleported once more.

* * *

He should have known. Meiji was the one that summoned him. The first thing he saw after he saw the summoning circle was a pair of hands choking him.

"I gave you power. Granted you your deepest desire and this is how you pay me back ?!"

Shoichi gagged. His hands reached out to the older demon, trying to shake him off.

"Get off my dad!" Shoichi raged from the voice and suddenly a stronger power-stronger than his normally-pushed Meiji away from him.

"You fool!" Meiji threw the girl away.

Shoichi moved out of instinct to stab the demon with the dagger he had been given. Of course a dagger that small did not hurt Meiji as much. Meiji countered with a few shots which Shoichi avoided. Shoichi used his wings which looked more like a pile of black bones to stab the demon from both sides.

Meiji growled. He took Shoichi by the wings, snapped the pair of wings like twigs. The other demon screamed in pain as black blood came rushing out from him.

Azuko was looking at his father from afar. She feared the sight in front of her but she feared for her father's life more. She could see he was barely catching his breath. The blood pooling from his wings touched her knees. She gasped as it formed into a weapon right in front of her.

She grabbed the spear, hoping it would have some sort of magical demon exorcising power. She had all the thought to aim the lance like a javelin but a part of her urged her to take the spear handle and thrust the demon right in his abdomen. The spear seemed to laugh at her lack of faith.

Azuko laughed. Big talk for a mere spear.

She charged at the demon. Shoichi gasped. Knowing what her daughter was trying to do, she grabbed hold of Meiji. The smaller demon tried pinning Meiji to the ground only to be pushed aside. His broken wings stabbed Meiji's leg in desperate attempt to keep him in place.

"Azuko now!"

She did it.

She stabbed the demon in his chest. A surge of electricity came and retaliated from her. She felt stronger but also feared on what happened to her. Her vision sharpened and for a brief moment, she felt her eye glowed.

"Daddy… what is happening to me?" she whispered. She dropped the spear and clutched her head. Shoichi rushed to her side and took a look at her daughter.

"Longinus you bastard!" he growled.

"Azuko… Azuko… look at me…" he said to his daughter. Azuko looked at him in tears. Her pupils had turned into slits. He knew longinus is a power absorbing spear but… his fear came true. It took a portion of Meiji's demonic powers and gave them to...her.

"Daddy…"

There is no time to think. Shoichi lifted her chin and forced a kiss to her lips. His kiss quickly became rough and he sucked the stray demon powers out from her. He sighed in relief when Azuko's eyes turned normal.

"It is not over you bastard." Meiji shoots a bullet through Shoichi's chest. Shoichi fell unconscious.

Meiji stood up. He growled at the girl that caused him so much trouble. Shoichi could have been a good pawn of his if it weren't for his love on her. Maybe next time he should eliminate her first. He pointed his gun at her.

"This is goodbye." he said.

"GOODBYEEEEE~"

There was a revving noise followed by a bloodied slash. A figure of an angel with the whitest wings came to Azuko's sight. She was lithe and nimble but she had never seen her before nor her chainsaw. Is there any chainsaw wielding angel?

Meiji seemed to be fighting the angel as the rest of the angels came. There is a wingless one among them who stood beside Azuko. He is a big man holding what seemed to be a shotgun. "Is that demon bothering you ?" he asked.

Azuko clenched her father closer to her. "Don't touch my father!"

Instantly the hunter understood. He did not ask any more question and focused on shooting Meiji's leg.

At last, a familiar face came to see her. Alex came with JP and Aya. JP seemed to run faster to Azuko's side. At first she thought he was concerned about his father but…

"Is he dead?" he grinned. He looked too happy that Shoichi was unconscious.

She remembered his father's azure dagger and thought for a while if he would be condemned for stabbing an angel. Surely she would not be condemned for stabbing a douchebag.

Alex laughed. "He is stupid."

"Do not say that!" Azuko cried.

Aya came rushing to his side. "Does anyone here knows anything about demonic healing ?"

"Aside from plenty of sex, not really." Jenny laughed. The crowd gasped at Jenny's casual appearance.

"I assume you are wondering why I, a demon, did not get attacked by your horde of angels and death gods…" Jenny smiled.

"You pretend to be dead when I aimed the gun at you. I could not help but ignore such pitiful demon…" Bernice commented quietly. Jenny blushed hard at the comment.

"How rude!" she fumed. "At least now I tried to help him!" she placed her hand on Shoichi's chest. She creates a spell to remove the wounds from him but she found an odd obstacle in her way.

"Aya…"

"Yes ?" she said.

"I need a favor…"

* * *

They said that one against many is unfair. Well, for Meiji it **is** unfair. Death gods shooting his leg, throwing weapons at him, crazy angel lady tries to kill him, even the annoying angel-JP- tries to land a hit or two to the demon. What makes things worse was the last blow before he fell unconscious, a desperate throw to end his misery. Alex threw JP to his face for none other than fun.

JP was still angry at Alex for that. Alex thought it was funny.

Shoichi was laid in bed, unconscious. He was sent home after the incident until further instructions were made. This time Azuko was the one guarding him by his side, holding his hand. Aya told him there would be a time they have to testify in front of the court and the time is coming soon. She kissed her father's hand hoping he would wake up soon.

Jenny came to visit once. Quickly she threw up after looking at Shoichi's face. She said he lost her "darkness" for some reason. It must have been the effect of Aya's angel wings. He seemed too pure. Thankfully the succubus never loses an idea. She went instead to meet Rosalio who is currently bedridden as well. Taking advantage of him would be so easy.

Aya came with Jackie and Zahir. An odd combination if Azuko could comment on them. Zahir offered her flowers while Jackie just stood there talking to Aya cheerfully about a topic Azuko did not understand.

"Your father is favored by Azrael…" Zahir said.

Azuko perked up to the conversation. "Azrael?"

Zahir nodded. "My god and my master. Our master, of the death gods. He has a terrible sense of humor."

Azuko was confused.

"He likes to see him die over and over again."

Azuko thought that was not such a good thing to be favored of.

Jackie's bickering finally stopped and Aya finally had time to speak for herself. "It is time for the court." she said.

Azuko stood up. "But my father hasn't awakened yet!"

Aya shook her head.

"He has."


	12. Tribulation

**Lets just get straight to AlexJP shall we? Finally.**

* * *

JP was pinned against the wall, legs apart, face facing the wall as Alex rammed his dick inside him over and over again. The angel's knees were shaking and his thighs were wet with sweat and cum but Alex has no intention of stopping his advances.

What happened to him recently ? It seemed as if his libido increased significantly. Not that JP is protesting it's just…

"Aughn! Alex! You are hurting me!" JP cried out. Alex's hands were touching him everywhere. His lips kept biting his ear giving him multiple sensations throughout his body.

JP's body finally gave in and shivered to the touches. Soon his body accompanied Alex's movements perfectly. His hands trailed behind him to touch Alex's face. He changed his position to see his face closer, digging into his shoulder and kissing him hungrily.

Alex bit the angel on his neck not once or twice, creating multiple marks on his body. His hips never ceased the movement until they are joined together and came in unison.

"Thank you for the meal." Shoichi nommed Alex's neck suddenly sending shivers down his spine.

JP blushed furiously at the realisation that he and Alex just has sex in the court hallway. He swore it started with an innocent kiss but now both pants were halfway on the floor and Shoichi casually watched. Casually watched as if they were some cheap entertainment!

"Shoichi what the fuck?!" JP yelled.

Shoichi shrugged. "If I didn't put a concealing spell before you it is not just me who realised you both were hungry as fuck."

Alex smiled. "Shoichi was just jealous."

Shoichi glared at the death god.

Alex chuckled and wiggled his ass for Shoichi to see. "Do not tell me you do not want this~"

Shoichi had to wipe the drool in his face but at last he did not manage to control his lust. "JP do you want another round?" Alex asked lovingly.

JP stared for a good moment before nodding in embarrassment. He laid down with his knees open. Both his hands were opening the entrance to his asshole, holding his buttcheek in the way. "Yes please…"

"Thank you!" Before Alex could enter him, Shoichi quickly stabbed his two fingers inside him.

"Wah!" JP cried out. Even though he was properly stretched, it does not mean he was prepared for the impact-nor the embarrassment.

"Hehe. You made such a delightful face there~" Shoichi grinned as his fingers wiggled around JPs asshole. It does not take him too long to find his prostate and poked on that as well.

"Ah-ah-Alex! Help me out here!" JP cried out.

Alex merely smiled. "You know. You _do_ look delightful with that face." he leaned down and kissed the tip of JP's cock. Shoichi moved upwards and kissed the marks that Alex left on JP.

JP could not focus properly now being spoiled by two men. The cold floor even seemed to heat up with his body heat as his front was loved by Alex and behind was ravaged by Shoichi. All he could hear was his own muffled moans as the two continued working around him.

JP arched once more and his cum went shooting up to stain his shirt. Alex and Shoichi both let him go at the same time and Alex caught JP before he fell back on the floor. "Alex… fuck this… my shirt…"

"We will get them clean after the trial." Alex said reassuringly.

"After the trial ?! That is bullshit. You want me to come to the court soaked in this shit ?" JP groaned. Shoichi tossed his brown suit to the yapping angel's face. "Demons do not need for such formalities, right ?" he said as he rolled up his sleeve and grinned.

JP wanted to protest but Alex thanked him for his kindness.

"Don't mention it." he said as he gave an item to Alex's hand. "Just in case the court gets boring for you."

Alex chuckled as he saw the egg vibrator in his hand. He pulled Shoichi for a kiss in his cheek resulting in a disgusted look on his face.

"I will see you at court."

* * *

"Sorry we are late!" JP cried out. Wearing Shoichi's brown suit which seems to shrink to his size. Alex came behind him smiling with an obvious "we just had sex" face. Aya fumed and quickly dragged them to their seat and the court began.

The procession went swimmingly. Meiji was brought to court, guilty as charged. Witnesses were brought around them including Alex and Shoichi. Alex promised to defend Shoichi from his charges.

"Meiji, did you manipulate Shoichi to kill Erebus?" Alex asked.

Meiji laughed. "Yes. I also manipulate his mind and body sometimes."

Shoichi was unprepared by such direct answers. He still feared what the other demon could do to him.

"Alex…" Shoichi shivered.

Alex looked at Shoichi who seemed to have turned pale as a sheet. Alex had a bad feeling about this.

"Meiji! I charge you with corruption, manipulation, attempted murder and kidnapping!" Alex said accusingly.

"You did not accuse him of mind control ?" Shoichi chuckled.

The crowd gasped.

Alex barely dodged when Shoichi jumped over the counter and attacked him with a bloodied spear. Aya clicked her gun to the demon's head quickly. Shoichi laughed.

"Aya, you would not want to kill the father of your children~" the voice that came from Shoichi was not his. He smiled as the crowd goes wild.

Shoichi undid the concealing spell around Aya, revealing her pregnant stomach. Aya did not even wince when he took her close to him. "Shoichi. You are not yourself."

"I did not have to." he said.

"This ends here!" Alex shouted as he aimed his gun to Meiji. "No more games. You have lost Meiji, accept it."

Meiji laughed. "How dare you. I still have a trick up my sleeve. I have planted the mine and you all are stepping on it. I will not die without bringing you all with me."

The crowd went panicking. A mine ? A trap ?! How ?!

Shoichi clenched his chest in sudden realisation. His mind snapped in disbelief. "Alex… it was me…"

"Shoichi?!"

"Get out of here...Azuko… keep her safe… Meiji planted something… inside me…" He struggled to form words as his power seemed to concentrate on a painful spot in his chest.

Alex looked up to the crowd who was as restless as he is. JP. Where is he? He would have able to defuse a bomb can't he ?

"It is too late…" Meiji spat. "The mine will absorb all of Shoichi's demonic powers and use them as fuel to ignite. You all will die."

In a last attempt, Shoichi pushed Aya away from him. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest as his vision started to blur.

"Azuko…" the demon whispered.

* * *

Alex braced for the inevitable explosion. Aya held her breath. Her body trembled in fear of death. Strange was it ? For an angel to fear death ?

The moment came but the explosion heard was not as loud nor as fowl as they thought. Instead of a bang, it was a snap. The sound of breaking bones and the low sizzle into ashes.

"WHAT?!" Meiji yelled.

Shoichi was equally surprised. "I am… not… dead."

Aya gasped looking at Shoichi's arm-or what remains of it. Shoichi was taking it calmly for someone that knew that half of his body seemed to be incinerated. He cannot feel his left arm for some reason, and his left eye…

Meiji gritted his teeth. He used the remnants of his powers to regain control of Shoichi's mind but it seemed that he was denied all access to the other demon's body. "W-why ?! Why was it not working ?!"

The crowd quietened after they heard a low and deep chuckle. A man who looked exactly like Alex came into vision the court. Alex was even more confused at the outcome of the court, yet he could not help but smile.

 _The truth is revealing herself…_

The second Alex crouched facing Shoichi. He held out his hand to him and strange numbers came to his vision. "Poor specimen…"

He stood up quickly. Glancing to Meiji who looked as bewildered as half the court.

"Who...are you…?" Aya pointed her gun at him. If he was another shapeshifter demon, she knew she could kill him point blank. Her gun was specifically crafted to kill demons.

"Ah. Forgive me." he said taking off his glasses revealing a set of golden eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erebus."

The crowd went screaming once more.

"I am here to bring special witness to this case. In hope that with him, all things would come to light and perhaps put an end to the court once and for all." he said confidently.

The second he told the audience his name was Erebus. Shoichi tried to pull him down. With the pitiful form of his at that moment, the Alex clone did not move even an inch. Only until Erebus finished his speech he crouched down once more to pat Shoichi's head. "I cannot restore your soul but I can restore your body for now." he said with a smile.

Shoichi seemed to shrink into his own body. The flesh began to join with each other, puzzling each one of them until it formed a Shoichi, smaller, younger and fresher looking Shoichi. He looked like the time he has just met his wife, so naivë and incompetent. Knowing Erebus' bad taste, Alex knew why he chooses that age.

"I…" Shoichi coughed. His voice also changed. Losing all those age he accumulated his skills and talent to bargain. He sounded too young for his liking. "I must...kill you…"

"Oh ? Is that what you really wanted ?" the Alex clone chuckled.

Shoichi looked at him with wide eyes. Perhaps there is a slight fear on him. He did not know how powerful he is in comparison to Meiji.

Shoichi shook his head.

"I just want Azuko…"

Erebus smiled.

"There your honor. We have a genuine confession from Shoichi." he bowed. "I shall now bring my witness to the court. Arda Evren ?"

Meiji was speechless. Shoichi was surprised as well. He was brought to his box and was placed beside the now seemingly larger Alex. They could saw him, Arda Evren walking to court casually with Red Bull on hand.

 _He was supposed to be...dead._

Arda stood on the witness box, bowing to the audience. "My name is Arda Evren. I was the human Shoichi made contract with. He said he offered my wish granted in exchange for wish."

Arda proceeds to give the details and terms of the contract. Everything went according to what it should be until Alex stopped him.

"Arda, thank you. The main concern here is the fact that _you are here._ Can you explain to us your view?"

Arda nodded. "Well the process itself was intriguing. I got regurgitated by Shoichi and-"

"You get puked back by Shoichi ?" JP commented suddenly from the audience.

"In Layman's terms, yes. I got puked back by Shoichi." Arda smiled.

"Very well. You were regurgitated from Shoichi's stomach. I have little to no knowledge on how it could happen. Shoichi, would you mind sharing your thoughts?" Alex patted his shoulder.

"Huh ?! Me ? I have no idea how it is possible…" Shoichi admitted.

"If you take someone's soul, it will take several months till they are properly digested. It was a rare case in hell but it happens to one or two stupid demons who ate too much. It never happened for a transformation from an angel to demon in this case." Meiji snapped.

The court "Ooh"ed in unison.

"Mr. Evren,"

"That is Professor Evren." Arda interrupted.

"Forgive me, Professor Evren. When did you last recalled being regurgitated ? Can you share us some details on the event?" Alex asked.

Arda thought for a while. "Yes… It was not such a bad experience. The process itself was intriguing. Shoichi quickly left after he emptied his insides. He was talking to his daughter, telling her it was all a dream. He did not even looked back and I was quickly captured by Erebus. He told me I was long missing."

Alex's eyes flared towards his lord. Concealing such information till the very end. Why ?

"If I did not consume his soul…" Shoichi muttered.

"Your body will begin to _try_ and purify yourself…"

Shoichi looked up in fear. What is he ?

Meiji gritted his teeth."The reason why this place did not explode… is the fact that… that bastard is no longer a demon…"

"Yet he is not an angel as well!" Aya countered.

Alex's fear turned into amazement. Interesting. The outcome to this madness is quite interesting.

Is this what exactly he wanted ? To tilt the gap between angels and demons?

The court echoed with his laughter.

 _"It is over."_


	13. Augmentation

**The stupid smut fic is finally done.**

* * *

The verdict was clear. Imprisonment in hell forever for Meiji. Unable to walk to the earth, condemned forever till the end of time. Some said it was a light punishment compared with some. Behavioral therapy for Chiara, initiated by Jackie. That could never go right…

Azuma Shoichi was guilty of murder, corruption, and manipulation. He was not getting it easy. His only wish was to let Azuko out of the whole ordeal.

" _Azuma Shoichi, your punishment is the execution of your humanity. You will live your life permanently as a demon."_

Shoichi accepted this fact.

The soul that he ended up sacrificing was himself.

" _You will live your life grounded on earth for the span of a human's life."_

He nodded.

" _You will live with Azuko till she died."_

He looked up in hope.

" _Without any memory of her."_

"NO!

Shoichi thrashed away from the death gods strong grip. "You cannot do this to me!" he tried to run away from them. All of them.

"Dad… it is fine…" Azuko came to him, holding him close.

"I do not know what I will do to you when I do not remember you! I wanted to see you safe! I want you to have a life! I want you to graduate, find a husband, have kids… I want to be there for you…" he cried.

Azuko calmed his father. She gave him kisses, stroking his back where the nonexistent wings are.

"Dad, remember what I said? We will go through this together. It will be alright…" Azuko smiled.

"There is a lot of things I haven't told you. Dangerous things that I tried to keep away from you. I will not be there to protect you.." he said.

"Then perhaps it is time to learn to face them…" she said.

Azuko kissed his father goodbye.

The next time they meet, they would be complete strangers…

* * *

Azuko screamed. Not because her life is threatened or because the vehicle almost hit her. It was the bloodied spectacled demon who was standing between her and the truck.

"Are you alright ?" Shoichi asked, offering his hand casually.

"Am I alright ?! Dad you are hurt!" Azuko took his hand and ran away from the "crime scene".

"Am I ?" Shoichi tilted his head. He pulled out his handkerchief to wipe out the blood from his head. "Oh dear. Perhaps I am…"

Azuko screamed once more.

 _Hello Azuma Shoichi. You are a demon. You have been charged of murder and seven other charges that I would not read one by one. Now you are living with no memories of your past until this girl passed away. This girl is your daughter by the way. Hey, am I allowed to spoil that ? Stupid JP ?! What ?! What did you say about me ?!_

Shoichi did not get half the words the angel's instruction to his punishment. All he knew is he did something wrong. Which in demon's law, only bad if you get caught. So he did get caught ? Well, who would get away from multiple murders anyway?

Shoichi stood silently being bandaged by the young woman. That was strange. It seems that he felt all too familiar being bandaged like this. It was as if he was too used on getting hurt. Cotton swabs on the left, sutures on the right and glasses.

"There! Good as new!" Azuko said proudly.

She once thought they were going to live poor and penilles again since Shoichi quitted his… bodyguard job. But the bags of rolled money hidden on Shoichi's wardrobe and the bank cheque under Azuma Azuko's name stated otherwise. Who knew that death gods and demons could be generous ?

"How old are you again, Azuko ?" he asked.

Azuko pouted. Twenty. She is twenty years old now. She decided she wanted to work in the psychology department. Not much of a reasoning besides the fact that she wanted to learn more about how someone decides on their decision.

Shoichi smiled sheepishly. He has been living with Azuko for a few years now but he never felt out of place. Living with her comes natural to him. Cooking, cleaning and recreation as often as possible. He repeated the messenger angel's introduction as much as possible. Azuko was his daughter. That was apparent from their first meeting. His first reaction after meeting her was to hold her close and protect her. Murder charges on the other hand seemed to far for him to comprehend. He could not imagine himself holding any sort if weapon and perhaps...stab someone ?

There was a ring on the doorbell and Azuko came to get the door.

"Aya! Long time no see!" Azuko exclaimed.

Shoichi came to peek on the angel. He remembered a lasting impression on her. Mostly because she is the only pregnant angel he saw.

"It has been long indeed Azuko. I came to introduce you to my son…" she said.

Azuko squealed. "Oh my! He is so cute!"

Shoichi popped his head from the wall more to see the little child. His peeking was now apparent.

Aya gasped when she saw Shoichi. "Shoichi! What happened to you ?!" she touched his bruised cheek and of course it hurts.

"Truck." he said casually.

"Seriously. There is not a day when I did not see you getting in trouble!" Aya out her hands on her hips. Shoichi smiled.

Azuko stood on her knees and held the child close to her. "Hello there~ What is your name ?" she asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Oh. His name is Aichi. Azuki Aichi." Aya replied. "He seems to be mute. I never see him talk since he was born. Well, giving birth to him was quite the challenge itself." Aya sweated.

"Azuki Aichi? Aichi-kun ?" Azuko tilted her head.

Aichi nodded.

"Well, he is getting older now and because he has a questionable lineage, the heaven decided that he would live his life here on earth. With you." Aya said. Aichi came to Shoichi, looking at him with his big childlike eyes.

"Erhm… do I know you from somewhere Aichi-kun ?" Shoichi asked.

Aichi shook his head.

"My dad is the father of Aichi, isn't he?" Azuko came straight to the conclusion. Aya nodded.

"I will be staying here for a while too. Until he was able to fend off himself…"

Shoichi tilted his head. Aichi looked like he was three but he seemed to be very mature. As proof, while the girls were bickering on Aichi's care, Shoichi followed Aichi who roamed inside the house. There is nothing much to be noted about. He went to the bathroom, took the rubber duck and placed them on the floor, went to Azuko's room and turned around as soon as he realised it was a girls room, went to Shoichi's room, went on his desk, climbed up the top shelves, took a gun…

...wait.

He took off the safety trigger on the gun and pointed them on Shoichi's direction.

...wait wait _wait._

 _An image flashed on his mind. An older man with salt and pepper hair, a demon shooting a bullet straight to his chest. He was rendered useless. His body was taken advantage of. His blood boils with lust and fear._

 _ **BANG!**_

Azuko and Aya quickly ran upstairs. What just happened ?! A gunshot inside the house ?!

Shoichi spread his wings, his claws were clutching small Aichi's hand. The smell of gunpowder was spread across the room. For once Shoichi felt anger towards the boy. His eye glowed menacingly as he snatched the gun away from the little kid. He could hear a crack as he took the gun from him.

And a thud.

"Aichi!" Aya screamed.

Shoichi turned around to find not only Aya and Azuko but also a dead lesser demon with a bullet on their eye. Shoichi realised what the child had done. He was protecting him ?

Aichi was quickly brought to the hospital. How would they explain a child who smelled like gunpowder that dislocated his shoulder? Firework accident ?

Shoichi laughed at the awakening of his demonic form. He almost had a thought to kill an innocent child. It seems that he knew now why he was guilty of murder.

* * *

Shoichi disapproved but Azuko started having thoughts on having a family. The wedding itself had enough lasting impression on Shoichi's side. Aya was drunk. The other angels and demons who seemed to know him came as his "relatives". He did not even know half the person that attended as his relatives. He was quite sure he was a pure Japanese man. How could he has a solitary half-cousin from South Africa or hot disowned brother from Russia. Who the fuck are those guys?

At least he knew the British bridesmaid that helped Azuko with the wedding preparations. Barely. He remembered her from his bed experience...maybe. At least that is how his body remembers her.

Aya's companion was as drunk as her. She came in a white wedding dress much to everyone's confusion. Who is getting wed again ?

Shoichi needed some time alone. He went to the balcony for a breath of fresh air. The young man beside him offered him a cigarette.

"Your mother will be upset if she knew, Aichi." Shoichi said as he took a stick.

Aichi chuckled. "I bet she would not even remember half the things she did tonight." he light up Shoichi's match with a lighter.

Aichi's first words were a revelation to everyone. _May I put my two cents on this matter ?_ He suddenly said when he was six. Then he proceeds to explain how he promised to conceal his speech until most people were ready for the truth. Apparently his manner of speaking was not what a six-year-old would say.

"Have you decided on what you wanted to be for the future ?" Shoichi asked casually.

Aichi smiled. "Yes. I will take my place as a demon. Someone needs to take care of you after all."

"Not that I meant!" Shoichi said impatiently.

Aichi laughed. "Yes. Yes. The Police Department. I want to be a police."

"With that attitude ?" Shoichi scoffed.

Aichi shrugged. "I get to shoot people."

* * *

"Suzuki Azuma Azuki Aichi!" Aya yelled.

 _Oh shit._

Aichi climbed the tree higher. His mother is like a penguin, a flightless angel. She could not catch him if he climb high enough.

"Come down here and attend your sister's last wishes!" Aya stomped her foot. Yep. He could still hear her. He needed to climb higher.

He was caught by a lingering death god. "Oho~ What do we have here ?"

It was Alex.

"Get off me you carrot tears!" Aichi pouted. Alex pinned him to the tree trunk. "Criminals like you should be _punished._ " he promptly kissed the young man's neck. Alex knew it. He has his fathers long neck. How nice.

"Stop it! Ughn… I just want those two to have some alone time without the fillers!" he groaned.

"Fillers ?" Alex tilted his head.

"Yes. You all side character bastards!" Aichi crossed his arms.

Alex chuckled. He was quite interesting indeed.

* * *

Shoichi stood silently beside a worn out Azuko. Time goes so fast when your own time stopped. He still doesn't… couldn't remember who she is. She gradually came to his mind, like a memory, a nostalgia. She gradually became someone he cherished once more, with or without the memories of his past.

The years with her was the most beautiful. He had a loving family. Slightly odd but whole. He kissed her hands as she laid on the hospital bed. Her family, her children and even her grandchildren was there. Her father however was out of everyone's sight. Only she knew he was here with her.

"Dad… don't cry." she said softly.

"Is there… any way… to prolong your life ?" Shoichi said sadly.

"Silly daddy. You did that more that fifty years ago. I think I lived long enough now don't you think ? Mommy missed me too." Azuko chuckled. "Do you remember mommy ?"

"I love her and you more than anything…" he whispered.

"Ssh… you will get your memory as soon as I sleep. This time, you have to decide on what you will do, okay daddy ? I am here...up until now... because I wanted to save you. I think… I think I did a good job..."

Shoichi cried. "You did."

"Then let me go, daddy. This old life has ended. It is time to start a new life…" she kissed his father's cheek.

Alex appeared before them. "Are you ready ?"

Azuko's soul materialized into those Shoichi knew best. A younger Azuko that lived together with him years ago. "Yes…"

Azuko took Alex's hand. Gradually Shoichi's memories came back to him and tears keep falling from his eyes, fogging his glasses.

A pair of arms came to embrace him. He gasped when he knew who that belonged to. He feared to turn around and see her so he just held on to the arms around him.

" _Thank you, my love._ "

* * *

There is a place in the death god's realm. A room inside a mediocre apartment where an assortment of creatures accepting odd jobs from odd people. Some said it was to create chaos into this world and some said it was to repair the balance of the word. Be it carnal pleasure or magical transformation. Whether a wish to prolong life or to end them. Legal lawsuits against heaven or earth, murder or protection. They accepted all of them for a price.

Their availabilities varied and some will decide to drop the case altogether. Be careful about choosing who will grant your wish, for some of them were not angels.

 **Black Survival Angel AU: End.**


End file.
